The Way, The War, And The End
by LoveTriumphs
Summary: Five years since Will & Lyra have seen each other, when reunited, something is not right! First Fanfic! *NOTE* This story hasn't died!
1. Chapter 1

The Way, The War, And The End

_Just to say I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter, I am 14 and I'm taking a shot at typing a fan fiction just so I can fill this empty space that was created by the ending of TAS. (sob) I've changed the title to this cus i wasnt satisfied with how i named it. _

Chapter 1

Will Parry is turning eighteen soon, and still his heart had ached. 'Five years…' he muttered. Indeed, it has been five years since Will had closed the window in the Botanic Gardens; separating him and the one and only love of his life Lyra. Every year since then on Midsummer Day, he would go into the botanic gardens and sit on a bench in the quiet atmosphere of the garden and reflect on the adventures he and Lyra shared together. Oh how it pained him deeply.

Will did not change as much over the five years. He was taller and stronger than before but what would never change about him was his love for Lyra. Everyday, he wishes he would wake to Lyra but sadly he wakes to no one; just the plain wall of his bedroom. Over the five years, he did not once shed a tear. He told himself that very day they were separated that _'Being cheerful starts now.'_ After he had closed the window, he had tried to be cheerful. Unfortunately, there was nothing really he could be cheerful about after then. Sure, he brightened up as he finished the last of his exams for the year but that was no where near the happiness he experienced in the world of the Mulefa.

Around him in his daily life, everyone perceived Will as to having a normal life, but everyone who has met him can see that he is deeply scarred. By what; no one seems to know. What everyone does know is he is attached to his 'pet' cat. Lots of people noticed his cat was a little bigger than most cats and that its fur displayed a brilliant array of deep dark colours. People would know what the word subtlety meant just by looking at its fur. Many girls tried to flirt with Will. Will merely brushed them aside as he found there was not a place in his heart for another girl in his life.

Mary had been the one to save Will from ending up in a juvenile detention centre. After a few hundred papers (or what seemed like it) and a few court cases, Will was free. Mary named her Alpine chough, Alex. Mary had continued to study on Shadows and demonstrated to a group, using 'The Cave' what Shadows were. Soon, businessman, scientists, bankers were queued up wanting to partake in this wonderful event. Funding for the project poured in and Mary and an expedition team headed north. During the expedition up north, they discovered many artifacts which brought vast wealth to her and the muesuem.

Mary still kept the seeds that the Mulefa gave; she even planted one. To both her and Will's surprise, it actually grew. Three years of tender care to the plant and it was taller and stronger than any of the native trees around. Mary still misses her time with the Mulefa and spent much of her spare time looking into the sky with her spyglass while sitting in the tree. Mary had become Will's legal guardian shortly after his mother died and they both lived together in a nice place just far enough for Will to walk all the way to the Botanic Gardens in Oxford. Mary knew quite well that his trips to the garden were both important and painful.

'It's nearly Midsummer Day Kirjava.' Will said

'I know… I know…' Kirjava replied.

'Kirjava I keep asking myself, why did we have to be repaid in this manner' Will said, 'we saved Dust and we saved countless millions of billions of dead people from living a empty dead life. We gave them peace after all the countless years they had been there. Why must we be repaid like this?'

Kirjava's answer was always the same, 'Because you must build the Republic of Heaven. And to do both you and Lyra must have a full life to accomplish this.'

'Yes, yes I know Kirjava' Will continued, 'but how?'

'You will find a way,' Kirjava said, 'after all you're Will.'

That line always ended the conversation. Will pondered every night what the angel Xaphania had mentioned. Her words continue to echo throughout his head, _uses the faculty of what you call imagination. a form of seeing…This way is hard, but much truer. What is worth having is worth working for… a friend who has already taken the first steps, and who could help you… no more travel._ What did it mean? Who was this friend that him and Lyra knew. How could this friend help us in travelling across worlds? Nonetheless, Will knew there had to be a way to get across the worlds. Will spent much time unravelling the secrets of the words the angel spoke. Sadly, all the efforts were to waste.

Mary had been working hard and long at the office with her daemon perched on the table next to her. She had been gathering all her notes and memories about Shadows all night and was preparing a long speech for a conference down in Sydney, Australia. After the events taken place five years ago, she had rebuilt the machine she had destroyed at the lab. Her hard work had seemingly been to waste as the Shadows did not respond when it was finished. Mary tried several times a day hoping the Shadows would talk to her. Apparently, she has not been able to communicate to Shadows since then.

Mary sighed and went over to the same machine that enabled her to speak to Shadows. She put her mind into the same state she would always put herself. She remained calm and conscious. Mary typed 'Hello…' only to be disappointed for god knows how many time she has tried it. She sighed and sipped her coffee only to look up at the screen typing back…

'_Hello Mary, it has been a while'_

Mary thought she was dreaming and blinked a few times, walked away from the computer to go to the toilet and wash her face. She came back down to find the words still there. Immediately, she sat down in her chair and typed…

'Indeed it has been a while but why…

'_Did we ignore your attempts at communicating to us? I apologise but a lot of events have taken place since the window being closed in the Botanic Gardens.'_

'So you are quite aware that…'

'_Will is in pain. Of course we know about that, after all I was the one who__explained their task.'_

'Wait so you are…'

'_The angel Xaphania that told Will and Lyra they could not be together, yes I am that same angel, I am also that same __angel that told you to play the serpent'_

'I remember quite well Xaphania. Though I must admit, I had no idea what you meant. It was only until I saw them in love that I knew how I had played the serpent'

'_Yes you tempted __both of them with the words of love. Without your efforts, the Mulefa would fade from existence and both would not have realised they were in love.'_

'I feel guilty though, because of my efforts they are both suffering.'

'_Yes, I feel guilty as well. Although I am an angel, that does not mean I am always right.'_

'Excuse me?

'_I must admit what I said all those years back to the young lovers was what I believed to be true. And in all the years that I have existed, I have never been wrong. I__t appears they will prove me wrong.'_

'But how, all the windows have been closed and there's no way to travel in between worlds.'

'_And that is where you are wrong. I told them there was a way of travel that the angels knew of and I said they already knew someone who had already taken the first steps.'_

'Then who is it?'

'_You already know who it is.'_

'What? Explain more.'

The screen did not reply back, and Mary sat n her chair amazed, excited, but puzzled. Even she knew this someone. Is there really a way?


	2. Chapter 2

The Way, The War, And The End – Chapter 2

_So many, many ideas running through my head but I cannot put them into use until I finish this story. I do not own any of the characters in this chapter and I plan to have at least 10 chapters by the end of it all. Wish me luck ppl and more reviews/criticism would be divine._

Only several miles away, but entire worlds apart, Lyra Silvertongue as she would like to be addressed was turning eighteen very soon and her heart was still longing for Will. 'Five years…' she muttered. Five years ago, in the Botanic Gardens, Lyra watched as the window slowly closed up, by none other than her only one and true love Will. They had promised each other that on Midsummer Day, they would meet at the Botanic Gardens, and reflect on their adventures and their love, just for an hour. And ever since then, she always came. The thoughts of their adventures together and their love for one another were almost too painful to think about. Nonetheless, Lyra cherished them.

Lyra did not change as much over the passing years. She grew stronger, and taller. And she had let her dark golden hair flow down to her waist. Her love and longing for Will only grew stronger with each passing day. Every morning she hoped to wake up to feel Will next to her in bed, with his arms around her. To her disappointment, she would only wake up to feel the covers of her bed against her skin. Lyra did not once shed a tear since that fateful day. Lyra stayed strong, and decided to make _to make the alethiometer the subject of your life's work _as Dame Hannah had spoken. Lyra had studied hard over the years and was ready to graduate soon as well.

'Only a few more months…' she softly spoke.

Around her, those had seen the girl full of energy and spunk had now seen a grown and beautiful woman, but they also saw a deep sadness in her eyes. There was no denying that something terrible had happened to her, but what. None but the Gyptians knew how painful it was for her to leave Will. Lyra always had the beautiful pine marten Pantalaimon around her neck or at her heels. Pantalaimon's fur was a rich red and white and what made it more elegant was its seemingly heavenly aura that surrounded; adding to its stunning elegance. Many boys asked her out for dates and tried to pull her into a relationship. Lyra ignored them and walked away knowing there would never be a place in her heart for another person.

Lyra had accepted the offer to go to St Sophia; a college for girls where she could study the alethiometer to its fullest extent. At first she intended to make plenty of friends, but she abandoned the attempt as soon as she had realised how childish the students all appeared. Lyra felt so much more older than them, after what she had gone through. They would babble on about meaningless topics hours on end. All this was unimportant, Lyra needed to learn how to read the alethiometer. After graduating from St Sophia, Lyra would set out to carry out the task she was given all those years ago in the world of the Mulefa.

Lyra also abandoned the attempt when the arrival of two special guests arrived at St Sophia only a year after the event taken place at the Botanic Gardens. She was very happy to find one day that Serafina Pekkala and Iorek Byrnison were at the entrance at St Sophia to see Lyra. The visitors had caused a stir amongst the school. Iorek Byrnison's massive stature made even the headmistress a little unnerving. Serafina had caused whispers of the word, 'Witch' everywhere.

But Lyra was happy to see them and embraced them lovingly. She asked them if they knew what had happened to her parents. Serafina answered truthfully with Lyra listening intently. 'They actually loved me enough to give their lives just to protect me.' she thought. Lyra pondered on the memories of her parents. How it all started because of them and if it weren't for her father Lord Asriel, she would never have met Will.

Lyra had noticed that Iorek did not know what had happened since the battle at the fortress. Lyra explained everything that had happened since then, what the knife's intentions were and her most amazing discovery in the world of the Mulefa and Xaphania's words and every other little thing she could remember. Lyra was about to shed a tear, but held it back with a bit of effort.

Iorek took a deep breath and said, 'Lyra, I knew very well from the moment I met him that he was a brave fighter, I knew with him by your side you would be safe, after all, he is the only person to have ever tricked a bear. But I have a feeling he will find a way to reach you. If he can trick a bear, there is every chance in the worlds that Will could trick an angel.'

'What do you mean?' Lyra asked.

'I don't know, but I have a feeling that you will see him again, and I of all your friends would not lie to you. But for now, I must leave, it is good to have seen you to have grown more mature, but you cannot stay dishearten forever,' said Iorek, 'I have a wife in Svalberd that is pregnant and it is not long now before she will bear my heir. I would be more than happy to see you again at Svalberd; many things have changed since the death of Iofur Raknison. The balance of nature in the north has been restored thanks to the help of a few angels at the vicinity. Goodbye for now, Lyra Silvertongue.'

'Lyra, if there you are in any trouble at all,' Serafina spoke, 'or anything you are concerned or have thoughts about, feel free to call me for aid.' And she handed her a flower, one similar to the one Lee Scoresby was given, the last time Serafina and Lee had met. And with that she and Iorek left heading north, where Serafina would now find a place for her kingdom and Iorek would see to the birth of his heir. Lyra was left alone, where she decided to head back to class.

Every night after a hard day at school, Lyra would quickly take a shower, put on her night gown and ask the same question to the alethiometer every night, 'Will I ever see Will again? For as many times as she tried, the dial would simply not spin. If she were to ask, 'What is the weather gonna be like tomorrow,' or 'How is Iorek and Serafina,' the dials would always spin. It was extremely tedious at first to read the meanings; she would have to pull out books from Bodley's library and decipher the once simple meanings that now became complex. After five years of hard work on the alethiometer, Lyra could easily read all the meanings; they had not be as complex as when she first lost it five years ago.

'It's nearly Midsummer Day Pan…' Lyra said.

'I know… I know…' Pan replied.

'Pan I've asked myself over and over again, why did we have to be repaid like this,' Lyra said, 'we saved Dust and we even saved the countless numbers of the dead from living a world of pain and fear. We opened a gateway for them to be at peace for god knows how long, that they have been waiting. Why must things be this way?'

Pan would counteract with the same answer, 'Because you must build the Republic of Heaven. And to do that, both you and Will must have a full life to accomplish this.'

'Yes, yes I know Pan,' Lyra continued, 'but how?'

'Like Iorek said _Will could find a way out of this predicament…_' said Pan.

'Yes I suppose…' Lyra said feeling unsure, but then with a slight smile she said, 'after all… he's Will.'

Thousands of miles away, Serafina Pekkala was flying in the cool sky, heading northwards, back to her clan, when she suddenly saw a bright light that illuminated the night sky. Serafina had trouble figuring out who or what it was until it came close enough for her to make out a figure, that spread its wings. The figure was neither old or young and was unclothed, since Serafina's last encounter with her.

'Xaphania?' Serafina asked.

'Indeed it is I, Xaphania, Queen Pekkala of the Northern Witch Tribes,' Xaphania spoke.

'May I ask what you are doing here in our world of all the times,' Serafina inquired. Then Serafina realised that they were no longer flying, a cloud had flown and made solid ground for the both of them.

'Please sit down,' said Xaphania. And Serafina sat in a solid chair made of cloud. 'I must be quick at this point, there is much I need to tell you'

'What is it that you need to tell me?' asked Serafina

'Remember when I said all those years ago that Lyra and Will would not see each other again.' Xaphania said. Serafina nodded. 'well, I must admit in all my years that I have never once been wrong. Apparently it seems both children, now young adults will prove me wrong.'

'Excuse me Xaphania, I don't understand what you mean,' Serafina said, 'does it mean that…'

'Lyra and Will will see each other again?' Xaphania finished the sentence, 'yes indeed they will see each other again. And sooner than I thought as well.'

'What do you mean 'sooner'?' asked Serafina.

'Things have been happening, it seems that they the young adults will defy destiny and fate,' said Xaphania, 'at the time, I was but the messenger, who was to confirm their futures'

'Excuse me, I don't understand…' Serafina said, 'I…' and before she could finish a white eagle soared with a note tied to its leg. It perched on a small cloud and Xaphania took the note and quickly said…

'I apologise, I am needed in the world of the angels, I will one day explain all this, but that day is not now, I'm afraid,' Xaphania said, 'We will meet again very soon.'

And with those words, Xaphania closed her eyes and disappeared right in front of Serafina. Serafina was taken by surprise by this sudden disappearance and merely uttered, 'Is that how the angels travel?'

_Wow! More than 1500 words, I've never typed anything that long before, how'd ya like that ppl. I try to update, as often as I can, as I would like to finish this and then begin a new story like this but with a different storyline which will be unrelated to this story or any other story I may write (type… whatever) Again, I don't own any of the characters in the chapter and if anyone has any suggestions for names for characters I may or may not use please email me at leave the name and your profile name so you can claim that it is yours truly. Thx ppl. Love triumphs over all_


	3. Chapter 3

There Is A Way – Chapter 3

_H__i everyone, I've decided to rewrite (retype) some of this chapter because in my personal opinion it was really crappily done. I've decided to change the plotline a little bit and I've decided to stall the reunion of Will and Lyra for just a little longer… Anyway, I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. _

Mary Malone was on her way back home; her mind preoccupied with ideas of people that Lyra, Will and she actually knew. But there were a select few that they knew, like the Mulefa and the Gyptians, but, 'Could it possibly have been one of us?' she asked herself. Would she tell Will; how would Will react to this sudden yet strange development. After much consideration on her way home, she decided not to tell Will yet. Slowly her mind drifted back to driving as a horn blared at her for not moving on a green light. She gave a heavy sigh and drove off.

Mary arrived back home at about 9pm, she found Will cooking dinner for the both of them. Will could tell something had happened, Mary seemed to be flushed and excited, but by what? All Will could say was, 'How was work?'

Mary replied, 'It was okay, I'm still working on my speech for the conference down in Sydney.'

'Do you need help?' Will asked.

'No, I'm quite fine, what are you cooking?' asked Mary.

'Steak and chips,' Will replied, glancing pointedly at the oven, where the chips were being cooked.

'Ah I see,' Mary nodded. They ate dinner in silence and she asked, 'How was school?'

'It was okay, the new girl tried to make friends with me but I kindly refused,' Will said.

'You really should stop doing that Will,' Mary said , 'it's becoming a bit of a habit, you've kept your head down for as long as I can remember, you have studied hard and your mother would have been proud of what I could see, but please you must at least try.'

'I can't,' Will said, 'because there is no way that anyone could ever replace…' Will trailed off. Using Lyra's name was terribly painful for Will, using her name brought back all the happy memories he could remember, but it also pained him, because he knew he would never see her again. 'Or would he?' he thought but his trail of thought was interrupted as Mary said…

'I know… I know…' she said, 'but please try to have at least some friends; friends will do you good.' Will did not try to make friends, most avoided him because of his mutilated left hand but it wasn't just that. Some people tried to be friends with him, but Will would just look at them with two eyes open instead of one.

'I still can't,' Will said, 'a lot of people avoid me because of my hand, and they all think I'm a freak or something.'

'You know very well they don't all think of you that way,' Mary said

'Of course not…'Will said. He paused for a moment and then said, 'So… What really happened to you today?'

Mary was taken aback and said, 'Like I said, I was working on my speech for the conference at Sydney.'

'You know you are a terrible liar,' Will said, 'its pretty obvious, I've seen you come home everyday seemingly dull and bored. Today, when you came in, you seemed excited and preoccupied. There's no use hiding it, you might as well fess up.'

Mary sighed and said, 'Well, I suppose there's no use hiding it.' And she began recounting all that had happened in the lab. Will was very excited to have heard the news and all he could say was…

'That means I am going to see Lyra again!' Will shouted, he gave a huge cry of joy, but then he calmed down and said, 'How would I even see Lyra again?'

'I am not sure, but I am very sure you or Lyra will find a way,' Mary said.

They both finished up dinner and washed the plates and the cutlery. Will walked up to his room and tossed himself on the bed, with Kirjava jumping into a basket next to him. Will gave a sigh. Will began thinking of how they he and Lyra would meet up again. But after some hours of thinking, his mind floated over to the world of the Mulefa, where their love had first began. He thought of the grove where they had kissed each other and confirmed their love for each other.

Will suddenly regained control of his thoughts as he noticed the sounds of swaying trees and calm, moving waters. He slowly opened his eyelids and found Kirjava next to him. 'I must be going mad Kirjava, now I'm dreaming about the grove'

'Umm… I don't think we are quite in a dream,' Kirjava said; saying that as she dipped her paws in the water, 'the water seems quite too real.'

Will quickly dipped his hands in the water, to his surprise the water was too real; he tried splashing some water onto his face. He was still in the grove. 'That's not possible,' Will said, 'how?' Then a sudden burst of thoughts rushed through his head, _uses the faculty of what you call imagination. a form of seeing…This way is hard, but much truer. What is worth having is worth working for… a friend who has already taken the first steps, and who could help you… no more travel_; the same words that Will had been trying to decipher for years. Is this for real, is this what Xaphania meant? Will wanted to leap with joy of the possibility of visiting Lyra's world, but stopped almost suddenly when he said, 'How exactly did we get here in the first place?'

'I don't know, we were just thinking about the grove for a moment and then we just happen to be here,' said Kirjava.

'Then how do we get back?' Will asked.

'I don't know, we think of our bedroom,' Kirjava said.

Will then slipped into a calm trance. Almost the same trance he would enter if he were to use the subtle knife only a little slippery, because he had not tried to slip into the trance for a very long time now. Will thought about every detail in his bedroom. It was a plain room with no posters hung on the walls. It was plain and simple with only a desk where all his homework lay.

'Will?'

Will broke his concentration to find himself in his bedroom again, and noticed Mary was outside his bedroom knocking on the door. Will burst out of the door and said to Mary, 'I've found a way into Lyra's world!'

'That's impossible…' Mary said in utter bewilderment.

Will then recounted what had just taken place, and Mary cried for joy along with Will as they've just realized how to travel. However, the mood died down as Mary said, 'This may take a lot of practice to actually work, you may end up somewhere you don't want to be if this backfires.'

'You don't have to worry,' Will said with a smile on his face, 'after all, what is worth having is worth working for… and I sure am gonna work hard for this.'

Will had practiced very hard. He began 'imagining' his way all around the house and any other place he could remember seeing. Will continued to practice until Midsummer Day, where he would finally see Lyra for sure.

(Time Warp)

It was Midsummer Day, it was about 11:00 and Will had rushed out running with Kirjava at his heels to the Botanic Gardens and Mary watched how happy and excited he had become. For once in all the five years, 'Will is truly happy,' Mary thought.

Will ran over to sit at the bench. He could feel Lyra's presence, Kirjava could also feel Pan's presence as well and sat almost too excited on the bench. The watch had just rang for midday. Will tried to slip into the trance, and thought about the garden and how he longed to be next to Lyra to hold her in his arms and taste her lips once more. Will had snapped out of the trance when he realized he had gone nowhere at all. In a concerned tone he said 'It didn't work Kirjava.'

'Take it easy,' Kirjava said in a calm voice, 'you must think of Lyra's world and not Lyra herself. You must think of her world and ONLY her world.'

'Right,' Will said, and slipped back into the trance. He opened his eyes once more to find himself sitting on the bench in the same garden. But strangely enough, the garden seemed different. Instead of an array of exotic species of plants, it was filled with only roughly some exotic plants but not as many. Will did not notice this change and stayed at the bench just for the hour.

After the hour passed, Will decided to leave the garden, he had only noticed that the gate seemed to have more vines or was it just his imagination. He turned around only to bump into an old man wearing a black robe and he had a raven on his shoulder. 'Wait a minute…' he thought.

'Excuse me young man,' the old man said, 'may I ask if you have seen a young lady exit the Botanic Gardens?'

'Sorry, a young lady?' Will asked in almost amazed bewilderment.

'Yes, yes, a young lady about your age with a pine marten daemon.' the old man described.

'Excuse me, did you say daemon?' Will asked.

'Yes, I did and who are you anyway in the grounds of Jordan College,' asked the old man.

Will was partially listening and remembered Lyra mentioning about an old man who was the caretaker of Jordan College and in his growing excitement he said, 'Are you the Master?'

The Master said, 'Yes I am, but I don't see…' And the Master was shocked to hear a shout of excitement. It echoed around Jordan College and the Botanic Gardens and only just then did he notice the young boy's daemon was a large cat with many deep shades of colours. Then the Master remembered Lyra's tale of her adventure and remembered that she mentioned Will had a cat with the same colours as this cat had. In the Master's realization, he said, 'Are you Will?'

Will calmed down and said, 'Yes I am Will, but how would you know it was…' and then Will paused wondering what had just happened. In shock, confusion, and a slight touch of amazement, Will asked, 'Where's Lyra?'

_And so the plot thickens my readers. Like I said, I've decided to stall the reunion just for a few chapters more. I remind you all, I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. I have to say that I cannot be more pleased with how this chapter when. Question is… Where's Lyra? I'll let your imaginations hold on for a while cus I have stacks of homework to do -- Until then, Love triumphs over all!_


	4. Chapter 4

The Way, The War, And The End – Chapter 4

Serafina was flying hurriedly back to St Sophia, hoping to speak to Lyra before the morning came about the event with Xaphania. As she looked towards the horizon, she could see the sun just barely protruding out.

Meanwhile, Lyra opened her eyes slowly, hoping to wake up to a special someone. To her disappointment, no one was by her side, only Pantalaimon lying on her lap. She looked out at the window, the sun had just rose from the horizon and just as she turned away to get dressed, she caught a glimpse of Serafina Pekkala. Lyra turned back and opened the window for her to fly in. 'What is Serafina doing back so soon?' she thought. As she landed, Lyra asked, 'What brings you back so soon Serafina Pekkala?'

'I apologise for the abrupt meeting but I must tell you what took place on my way back to the witch tribes,' Serafina said, and she told Lyra about the conversation that had taken place high in the sky. Lyra listened intently, and then with a wide smile, she said, 'I don't believe it! I'm actually going to see Will again.' And she and Pan danced around the room too joyful to speak, but the atmosphere was broken as she stopped suddenly and said, 'But how are we going to reach each other?'

'I don't know, but listen carefully,' said Serafina Pekkala, 'if indeed you were to find Will, the question is; would you continue to build the Republic of Heaven?'

'Of course we would!' Lyra said indignantly, 'we would not get distracted but continue to build it… together.'

'If so, I wish you good luck then, now I really must go, I was supposed to be back with the other witches this morning,' Serafina said quickly, 'until then farewell.'

'Farewell, Serafina Pekkala,' said Lyra, and she watched Serafina fly away until she was a speck in the sky. Lyra tossed herself on her bed and begun to imagine all the possible ways they could meet. Suddenly, the morning bell rang, and she hurriedly put on her uniform and headed down to breakfast with Pan.

All through the day, Lyra did not seem to pay attention at all in her classes, her mind was preoccupied with ideas and ways she could find Will again. Pan had to nip at her hand a few times so she would pay attention in class. Dame Hannah had noticed this sudden lack of concentration, Lyra always payed attention in her alethiometer classes, but today Lyra seemed to be concentrating on something else all on her own. Dame Hannah dismissed this as Lyra was a bright student in her classes.

After a distracted day, Lyra took a shower and tossed herself on the bed while Pan settled himself on the pillow next to her, but she did not pull out the alethiometer like she would. Lyra instead closed her eyes and her mind drifted to the very day she and Will had met. 'It was really stupid,' she thought. Lyra remembered she had charged out at him, Will valiantly fought back and they called a truce in the middle of it. But that was the day she had begun to like Will. Lyra thought of the little room where Will had made omelettes and baked beans for their meal. Suddenly, she snapped out of the trance-like state to notice she was on the cold ground floor; she lifted her head and found Pan next to her just as surprised as she was. 'Pan, are we going insane?'

'I don't think we are,' Pan said as they both headed to the fridge. Lyra opened the door and found a can of coke. She quickly opened it and sculled it down as best she could, she drunk so fast that bubbles got up her nose; she snorted and belched loudly. Lyra came to realise it was not a dream after all.

'This can't be real, how did we ever come to be here in the first place.' Lyra said

'Dunno…' Pan said, 'what I remember is that we were thinking of the day we met Will and then we just happened to be here.'

A sudden voice in the back of Lyra's head happened to recall the day the angel Xaphania had appeared before them and she remembered the words Xaphania had spoken that day, _It uses the faculty of what you call imagination… It is a form of seeing… What is worth having is worth fighting for... _A smile had formed across her face, and she gave a massive yell of joy, if anyone lived around the neighbourhood, they would immediately have been woken up by the sound. Lyra was prancing around the round yelling, 'I've done it! I've found the way!'

After a while, Lyra settled down and begun thinking of her room; it was a complete mess, but it would be tidied up by the maids not before the end of the week, there were clothes lying everywhere, there would be cupboards open and drawers sticking out of the desks, and there were papers all cluttered up on her desk where she worked hard every night on them. Lyra awoke from her trance like state and found Pan next to her. She could also feel the taste of the coke still fresh on her tongue. 'That was no dream.'

Over the few weeks, Lyra worked hard perfecting this new way of travelling, imagining herself everywhere around St Sophia and even Jordan College, but always in areas where few people ventured to avoid attention. Dame Hannah noticed she payed attention more in her classes more than ever. Dame Hannah noticed a fire in her eyes that burned brightly replacing the sadness that hung tightly around her.

(Time Warp)

It was Midsummer Day, and escorting her from St Sophia was the Master. The Master looked old and clung on to life strongly still. He wore a black coat and had his raven soaring above them. The Master had always escorted Lyra to the Botanic Gardens, after hearing her tale. It was melancholy as Lyra had to be separated from Will after all they had been through. Although it was a tad hard to take all the details in as Lyra had no one else to confirm the most alarming events in her journey, such as the journey to the land of the dead.

The Master and Lyra were at the Botanic Gardens and watched Lyra as she entered the garden. To his interest, Lyra did not seem to be as sad as she always had been. Midsummer Day was usually very hard on her. The pain and love they had for each other magnified over the years but today seemed different. It was like looking at the Lyra of old again. The Master's daemon flew down and said, 'Lyra must have a reason to be happy… after all she deserves it.'

'I heartily agree with you,' the Master said, 'it's good to see her happy again.' And the Master headed back to Jordan College, where he would look after the younger children of the school, and catch anyone making trouble at all.

Lyra quickly walked through the garden, her heart racing, knowing that she'll see Will again. The bell had struck twelve; she could feel his presence and Pan could feel Kirjava, both of them longed for the other and they sat at the bench they had always sat on for the last five years. Lyra went into the trance like state and opened her eyes to find she had gone nowhere at all. 'Pan it didn't work,' Lyra said.

'Take it easy, concentrate on the bench in the Botanic Gardens in Will's world,' Pan reassured her, 'think of his world and of all the fast moving carts that Will had in his world and concentrate on that.'

Lyra nodded and took a few deep breaths before entering the same state of mind. Her mind was focused on Will's world and she could feel the same tingle she had always felt when she tried. It felt like reading the alethiometer again but this state did not work for the alethiometer. Lyra always took it around with her. Lyra opened her eyes slowly, and found she was still sitting on the bench. However, she did not notice the exotic plants that bloomed in the sunlight. Feeling defeated, Lyra sat down and relived her adventures in her head once more. After an hour had passed, Lyra sighed and walked out of the Botanic Gardens, her eyes at her feet… she happened to notice the ground had white lines parallel to the road and then…

Mary Malone was driving towards her laboratory after having a midday lunch at a café. She would drive pass the Botanic Gardens in case Will had not succeeded in travelling, but Mary had no doubt he would be able to do just that. Her daemon, Alex told her not to worry and then her mind drifted back to the road and ahead at the crossing was…

SCREECH!!

The tires screeched loudly. Mary had pushed the brakes just in time before hitting a girl about Will's age, with dark, golden hair and blue eyes and a pine marten at her heels. 'Wait a pine marten!' Mary thought. Lyra had jumped at the sound of the brakes and she stared towards the car that was ahead, she then turned towards a cinema nearby and the audience walking out; they were all healthy looking but… not one of them had a daemon! Lyra gaped almost too amazed to speak another word and then, out of the car a woman in her early forties with short black hair and she could see a small Alpine chough on the woman's shoulder, 'Wait an Alpine chough?' Lyra thought. Before she could speak, the woman said, 'Lyra?'

'Dr. Malone?' Lyra said.

'I don't believe it!' Mary said in disbelief. The cars behind her were honking their horns at her to continue moving. Mary quickly said, 'Lyra, quick get in the car.' Lyra followed and jumped into her car followed by Pan. Mary drove to the first empty car space she could find so she could properly talk to Lyra. Lyra deep down felt absolutely ecstatic. She had found a way to Will's world,

'But where is Will?'

_I wrote (typed) this without even thinking how long it was gonna be, I was concerned with chapter three because the original was short, I apologise for the shorter chapter three, I ran out of detail to add in chapter three. I am very pleased with how this chapter went and I would really like to see a few more reviews __rather than just one -- Anyways just to say that I do not own the characters in this chapter four, I am not Philip Pullman but if I was I would kindly rewrite the last few chapters in the book )_


	5. Chapter 5

The Way, The War, And The End – Chapter 5

_Okay… not trying to sound desperate but I could really use some reviews. With more than __300 hits, this is looking good but I could really use a few more reviews on other chapters._

_Five chapters down a few left to go_

_With school on my back it's going so slow_

_Trying to squeeze in a second or two_

_To figure out what I am going to do_

_Will__ Will find Lyra or will it come down_

_T__o tears, false hope or a joy refound_

_I've said it once and more times I know_

_I do not own a thing in this show_

_Exc__ept for the plot _

_Which I amazingly got_

_It came to my head_

_While I was lying in bed_

_And once again, the message I __send_

_Don't own a thing, don't wanna offend_

_The author the lawyer or any such thing_

_And I__ desperately must literally cling_

_On the fact that I don't own a thing_

_Except for the plot_

_Which I amazingly got_

_Ah… lovely way to start things off. I got bored with doing the same disclaimer over and over again. This is a nice change, might come up with another one soon… Anyways on with the show!_

Will was sitting on a bed in a dormitory in Jordan College. Will had become edgy for the past few days after staying in Jordan College. The Master had provided accommodation for him to stay. Will wanted to see Lyra so desperately, but even the Master didn't know where she was. Will decided to stay in Lyra's world and wait for news of her arrival. Over the past few days, Will had explored the world Lyra grew up in. It was really awkward as well. Lots of things were so much different in her world. The technology was not like his but it was slightly less advanced in many ways and there would also be statues that were not there. What really felt different for Will was the fact that there would be a dog, cat, bird, bee, butterfly, tiger, leopards, wolves and all sorts of animals running around next to their human. The Master had given Will a bit of money for him to spend on food in the cafes around.

Will had paid a visit to the Gyptians, and he was happily greeted by the Gyptians, John Faa and Farder Coram were just as pleased to see him, but were alarmed by the fact that Lyra was missing. They almost immediately went to places where Lyra would have gone to, but those places were places Lyra would have visited as a spunky child and that was five years ago. Will was getting concerned as well, and wondered if she might have also found a way to travel across worlds without letting Dust leak out or create spectres. It would surely make sense. He had definitely felt her presence in the garden and so he stood up and checked the time. It was 11:30 AM. Will then walked straight to the Botanic Gardens with Kirjava on his shoulder.

Lyra was another world apart from her, sitting on Will's bed in his home. Lyra was hoping Will would come back soon. Lyra thought he would come back home to Mary with excitement. Mary had told Lyra that Will had discovered this same way of travelling and was excited about it. Lyra had explored around the area with Mary supervising. Her world was not even as advanced as this. There were these carts that would move so fast she would only have at least a second to see them clearly before it rushed away. Mary had accompanied her, so they could avoid any 'accidents.' Lyra was alarmed at the fact that everyone lived very healthily without a daemon. She had become so attuned to people around her having daemons, that it she felt out of place. But, those fears were put to rest as she remembered that their daemons are not visible.

Mary had told Lyra about the speech she had to present at Sydney on Shadows or Dust or whatever it would be called. Lyra did the best she could to help Mary on her speech, providing information she had picked up while studying under the tutorage of Dame Hannah. After Lyra had finished helping Mary, Mary was all set to go for the speech in several days. Lyra looked at the time beside her, 11:30 AM. Lyra decided not to wait anymore and stood up and headed towards the garden, with Pan around her neck.

Both Will and Lyra had arrived at the same time, at the garden, as the belltower in both worlds rang for midday, they had sensed each others' presence and their hearts almost leapt from their chest. They both sat at their places on the bench with their daemons very close by, under a tree and waited for the other to hopefully travel to the other world and see the other. They waited half an hour for each other, but both decided to be impatient and so they both thought of the garden but in their own worlds, Lyra in hers and Will in his. They both snapped out of it at the same time and found themselves sitting on the bench, however, not together.

Almost simultaneously, they had both said to their daemons, 'Are we imagining all this just because we want to be together so badly?'

Their daemons replied almost simultaneously, 'Perhaps… but we cannot worry about that now, there are people who may be worried about us, we should tend to them first before we tend to ourselves.'

In almost the exact moment, both Will and Lyra nodded their head in agreement and left the gardens, thinking if it was really all real…

Will had arrived back home not before one, Mary would not be home for several hours, and then Will noticed sounds coming from upstairs. It had to be Mary, no one else had the keys to the house unless they were robbers. Will carefully went upstairs. Will sighed as he saw Mary practising her presentation for Sydney. Mary had noticed on her mirror that Will had arrived back and turned around, saying, 'Hi Will, where's Lyra is she with you?'

'Wait' Will said, 'Lyra was here?'

'Yes, she was here, she waited here in case you decided to come back' Mary said.

'No!' Will said, 'I thought she would come back to her world, since she has school and people who are worried sick for her!'

'Oh dear…' Mary softly spoke, 'you better go run back now, about an hour and a half ago, she went to the Botanic Gardens to go find you.'

'Oh my god, it was all real,' Will said, 'Kirjava lets go, hurry!' Will took a quick glance at the time, it was 1:30 PM.

'Right behind you Will,' Kirjava shouted as she ran behind Will as he rushed outside the door, running with all his heart. Will was definitely going to see Lyra again!

Lyra had taken the key to the Botanic Gardens and headed towards St Sophia, when the Gyptians all saw her and rushed up to say how worried they had been, and she had noticed Serafina Pekkala was present. News had reached her tribe that she was missing and Serafina quickly answered the call. They had searched everywhere but could not seem to find Lyra. Lyra saw the Master head towards her. The Master embraced her and said, 'Lyra it is good to see you, but there is someone who needs to see you is well.'

'Who?' Lyra asked in a confused tone.

'Will was here,' said the Master, 'and I saw him leave at about 11:30 to head over to the garden. Have you seen him?'

'Wait, Will was here?' Lyra said.

'Yes he was, he has been staying at Jordan College for about a week waiting for you.' the Master replied.

Lyra quickly said, 'Can you tell Dame Hannah that I am okay and I'm going back to Will's world. I can't explain right now, can you also tell me the time.'

The Master looked at his watch, 'It's 2 PM,' and with that Lyra ran back to the gardens. She fumbled with the keys. Lyra was so excited she could hardly think straight, she ran to the bench, to find a young man about her age with a cat daemon with shades of dark colours. Lyra stood dumbfounded and mouth slightly open. Lyra could hardly believe it was Will, after all these years they had finally found each other again; even sooner than Xaphania had predicted.

Will was almost to overjoyed to speak, Lyra was absolutely enchanting; she had let her hair grow to her waist and her eyes were so sincere and were brimmed with tears waiting to spill. Will felt his eyes brim with tears. Both Will and Lyra embraced each other and so had their daemons, both human and daemon in a long time, they had not once shed a tear, but these were not tears of sadness. 'This is bliss…' they all thought. Their daemons nuzzled each other lovingly. Will and Lyra kissed each other with so much passion, the invisible Dust around the two of them bounced randomly around. In another world, far from Will and Lyra, the angel Xaphania had noticed a sudden changed in the flow of Dust; it was filled with joy and happiness indescribable. Xaphania smiled, of all the times to be proven wrong, she was glad she was wrong about this. And she knew exactly what had happened.

Will and Lyra were finally together…

_Yay, finally they are together, now for them to decide what they should do. Again, I ask for reviews because I only have one -- I think I may end up turning this into an M rated due to some 'sexual' references I MAY decide to put in, but… for now it is still K rated. The story is NOT finished, I repeat the story is NOT finished. Until the next chapter, Love Triumphs over all!!_


	6. Chapter 6

The Way, The War, And The End – Chapter 6

_Okay, there is some mild content in this chapter, but nothing too serious for the mature viewers. This chapter contains indirect sexual references, and is not intended for younger readers. After all this is a romance fanfic correct?D I am sorry for not updating as quickly as I had before, but seeing as I'm a fourteen year old in Year 9, it is really hard to find some time to write (type) some more. I do not own anything in this chapter, I am NOT Philip Pullman. If I was I would have had a happier ending than the one he wrote._

It was nearly morning, as a couple was happily sleeping with smiles on their faces, with their daemons very close by snuggled up in a basket. They had decided to spend their night at a house down in Oxford, worlds apart from the young girl's world, and they could do almost nothing but talk that night. The girl stirred, and opened her eyes slowly, she allowed realisation to flood in, she was in Will's room! Will was right next to her, his dark hair sprawling over the pillow as he sleepily mumbled incoherent words.

The girl smiled and put her arms around Will and pressed her lips against him, holding them there until she felt them stir and move back against hers. Will moved his hands carefully, massaging her shoulders, then went down her back, and then paused to squeeze an area which made the girl blush scarlet. Will broke the kiss and opened his eyes and said with a smile, 'Good morning, Lyra.'

Lyra smiled back at Will, and replied, 'And good morning to you too.'

Both the young lovers were barely dressed, Will moved in for another kiss, intensifying the heat of it, and moving slowly down Lyra's back before he gripped her firm, little…

'Ahem…'

Both Lyra and Will broke the kiss and jumped, to find Mary at their door.

'How long have you been watching us,' Lyra demanded.

'Long enough…' Mary said, 'to say that you better wait until you're both eighteen before you get any 'interesting' ideas'; emphasising on the word 'interesting.'

'Oh you don't have to worry about that,' Lyra spoke, I'm turning eighteen pretty soon.' And their daemons in the basket started to awake.

'Whuzzagoinon?' said Pan in a very sleepy voice, and he gave a yawn, and so did Kirjava.

'Wait, when's your birthday then?' Will said, interested to know exactly when Lyra was born.

'Oh, it's probably, the eighth of August.' Lyra said.

'Are you kidding?' said Will in amazement, 'my birthday is on the eighth of August as well!'

'Oh, that's brilliant, we can celebrate together,' said Lyra, wondering why she had never asked Will this in the first place.

'What day is it then?' Will asked.

'Oh I think it's the first of August,' Mary replied.

Unwilling to resist, Lyra pinched Will and then punched Will hard on the shoulder, saying, 'Pinch and a punch for the first day of the month!' and she ran out the door with Will hard on her tail yelling, 'I'll get you for that!'

Over the week before their birthday, Mary had noticed how much happier Will was with Lyra. Mary found the two either in a deep whispered conversation or locked in a passionate kiss. Will had decided not to go to school that week and call in sick. Mary had agreed to this and thought it would be best for him. Every night, Mary thought she would need a crowbar to separate Lyra from Will. At first, Mary wanted them to sleep in separate rooms. However there did not seem to be a place and Mary almost cursed herself for not buying a bigger house, but nonetheless she told Will to leave the bedroom door open, along with a few threats, just in case. (_Wink wink)_

Will and Lyra did not always stay in Will's world. They paid a few trips over to Lyra's world over the week. Dame Hannah was fine with Lyra's absence, but she had noticed a complete change in her attitude. The Lyra Dame Hannah had come to known was quiet, intelligent, and determined. Looking at Lyra now, she could see all that spunk Lyra had so many years ago, she was loud and carefree. Will and Lyra would eat the same food, whether it was breakfast, lunch, afternoon tea, or dinner. They would go to the Botanic Gardens and do nothing but talk. All of the students who had distanced themselves away from her were intrigued by Lyra's boyfriend. Lyra was often seen brushing aside man after man after man. Seeing Will with Lyra was almost supernatural for the girls at St Sophia. Some of the girls even appeared jealous.

On Will and Lyra's birthday, it was decided by the both of them, that they would spend it in the world of the Mulefa where they had realised they were in love and the day they realised they had to live in separately. Mary had prepared some food for their day and they took it along. Over the week, Will and Lyra had taught Mary how to travel between worlds. It was tricky on the first day but Mary slowly got it over the week and before long, she could actually travel.

At the house, Mary said, 'It has been such a long time since I have seen the Mulefa. I brought along the spyglass,' while holding the spyglass in her hand

'So the plan for today is that me and Lyra will spend the day alone while you and the Mulefa have a good time.' Will said.

'Yes,' Lyra and Mary said.

And with that they both grabbed each others hand and entered the trance that would send them to the world they were all dying to get to. Moments later, they snapped out of the trance state, to find themselves on a beach, with the cool wind blowing against their faces. The air was fresh and crisp, and the sea was playfully splashing. They could do nothing but stare at the beauty of the scenery. It was almost unreal. Mary was the first to break the silence as she said, 'I will go and find the Mulefa. We will meet here at about 7 PM.

And so they both left their separate ways to enjoy the day to its fullest. Will and Lyra headed towards the grove while their daemons were on the others shoulder. A while later, the two sat down at the grove. They decided to go for a swim, despite the fact they did not bring their swimmers. Will and Lyra jumped in the river in their underwear; the water was not cold, but in fact very warm. Will was the first to strike and made a big splash against Lyra. Lyra with her hair soaked shouted, 'I will get you for that,' and retaliated sending them both in a little water fight, while their daemons played around in the puddles of water that splashed on land.

Will eventually pulled Lyra close to his chest and called a truce. Lyra replied with a smile, 'Okay, since I don't think we can get any wetter.' And they both pulled each other into a passionate kiss for what seemed like the millionth time, passionate as each and every other kiss before, as if they would never see each other again. They had both denied what was seen as destiny. Their love had beaten destiny. It was just them and their daemons. Nothing more, nothing less. They both lay under the sun in each others' arms; letting the sun dry their soaked underwear. Both pulled each other into a kiss and lay there, melting into love. There could not be a force in this world that could tear them apart now. The two lovers found a way into each other worlds without letting Dust escape into nothingness and without creating spectres.

But then, both broke the kiss, and there was a silence, even their daemons stopped nuzzling each other lovingly, and were silent as well… Both Will and Lyra were in fact, thinking of the same thing, 'How do they build the republic of heaven?' Will broke this delicate atmosphere of intense concentration and said, 'Lyra…

'I know what you're about to say,' interrupted Lyra, 'and I have no idea either.'

'But where do we start?' inquired Will.

'I don't know…' Lyra said, 'I've tried consulting the alethiometer, but it is still hard to read it all.'

'Wait… you still cannot read the alethiometer?' Will said in amazement.

'No,' said Lyra, 'I can read a bit, but I need to use the books to get the correct meaning.'

'How exactly do you read it?' Will asked.

'I dunno…' Lyra said, 'I focus on the points on the compass and they spin.'

'Hmm… the angel said it is read by grace, but what is grace exactly?' asked Will.

'You know I never thought about that, but there are so many different meanings to grace,' Lyra began, 'I don't know which one suits my position.'

'Xaphania said you had fallen from grace,' Will said, 'when people fall out of grace, it is know that they have relapsed into sin or disfavour.'

'But that means our love…' Lyra said.

'Is what's stopping you from reading the alethiometer,' finished Will.

'But then how does it affect me when I'm reading the alethiometer,' asked Lyra.

At that moment, Will had a flashback. He remembered Iorek Byrnison's words, moments after the knife had been repaired. _If your mind is divided…_ Lyra noting Will's lack of attention towards her said, 'Will are you alright?' she then noticed a smile appear across Will's face. 'Will?' she said.

Will suddenly snapped out of the flashback, and then said, 'Lyra, when you use the alethiometer, what do you think of?'

'I dunno,' she said sheepishly, 'I think about the question I'm asking the alethiometer.'

'Yes, 'said Will, 'but do you think of anything else…say me,' with an almost playful tone.

'Perhaps…' said Lyra, she did not want to admit it in front of Will, but it was true. Every time she had asked the alethiometer a question about Will, she always thought of him. 'But how does this affect me?'

'It's so simple, remember the day we repaired the knife,' said Will. Lyra nodded. 'Me and Iorek went away to have a talk, and he told me how I broke the knife and how to stop it. He told me I have to completely focus on the knife when I'm cutting a window, if I think of anything else but it, the knife will break. I think the same concept applies to the alethiometer.'

'So, that means I must be completely in focus, right?' said Lyra.

'Yes, I suppose that might be the case,' Will said, 'in that case try it now, but completely focus on the alethiometer, and not anybody else, not even me.'

'Okay…' Lyra said, unsure of what might happen but also excited as well. Lyra pulled the alethiometer out of her pocket strap. She always kept it with her, no matter what. However, she had found little use now for the alethiometer as she already has Will. Lyra then asked a simple question, 'How old is Will?', allowing all her focus to be on the alethiometer. The dials on the alethiometer span and pointed to the first symbol at the top the alethiometer representing one, and the second dial span to the eighth symbol in the clockwise direction, representing eight. Eighteen was the correct answer. Lyra couldn't believe it! Every time she had asked a question about Will, the dials would not spin. Now that it was working again, she could use it for so much good. But, at the point she decided not to.

Instead, Lyra pulled Will into another kiss and said, 'Thank you,' and Will knew what had happened. Strangely enough, he noticed a smell. It was surrounding Lyra and was intoxicating. It drove Will mad, and he deepened the already passionate kiss, as he moved his hands down her back and grabbing her…

'You know…' said Mary, and Will stopped his actions and broke the kiss, 'they'll be time for that later, but it is not now.'

'Geez Mary, do you ever give us a break?' asked Will, almost a little angry for her intrusion.

'Not really, but if you haven't realised it's 7:30PM' said Mary, pointing at her watch.

'Oh…' said Will now looking at his watch noticed it was definitely 7:30PM, 'sorry Mary, we weren't really paying attention at the time.

'That's alright,' Mary said, 'but I think it's time we had dinner, the Mulefa have invited us all to dinner and it would be a thoughtful gesture to attend.'

'Okay,' said Lyra, 'after all, it has been a while since we last saw them.'

At the dinner, they had eaten many of the delicacies they had been introduced to so many years ago. The milk they drank still had that same faint lemony astringency and was refreshing as ever. They ate some seafood which they had helped the Mulefa collect for the meal. Atal was now the new chief since the death of the previous chief, Sattamax. It was good to see some familiar faces from their adventures. But Will and Lyra ate as much as needed as they did not feel as hungry as they thought they should be. Instead, they quietly left the feast and headed straight for the grove, hand in hand, with Pan and Kirjava following them.

At the grove, they lay in the grass, looking at the night sky. Will pulled Lyra on top of him, and kissed her, moving his tongue around her mouth, sending shivers down Lyra's spine. Lyra felt her hair rise up as she had never thought of being kissed this way. As will's tongue explored her mouth, Lyra thought, 'So this is what it means to be kissed.' Their daemons decided to leave the area, and allow their love to be completely official with no one to interfere. It was just Will and Lyra…

_Firstly, I think I'll stop here purely because the fact is I have no experience in writing a sex scene and the fact that I'm underage!! So how the hell would I know squat about this! Anyways, thank you for the reviews so far. Secondly, I am pleased to know that under 600 ppl have read this! I am amazed at this, as I thought it wasn't going to reach 500 at all. This has surprised me and I thank you all for support. Thirdly, I have tried to take Ibris support into trying to add a bit more detail and dialogue and I have tried to make it longer. Fourth, how long do YOU want these chapters to be. Can you give me a target number of words for upcoming chapters. My aim for the moment for each chapter is 2000. If you think it isn't enough, please give me a rough aim. Lastly, I would like to apologise for any errors or typos. Simply because this is done late at night. Thx again for the support. Until next time,_


	7. Chapter 7

The Way, The War, and The End – Chapter 7

_For the people who happen to be blind, on the bottom left of the page. There is a button that I insist YOU to push… and I demand you type a review about the story. So far the reviews have been excellent and I am pleased with the number of views. Now that I think about it Ibris, you are indeed right. Not all good stories have to have sex. I do not own any of the characters in this chapter, and I __have changed the title of the story to suit what is to come in my story. I have decided to not end this story in a matter of a few chapters, but instead, I have decided to go as far as I can go by adding something to the plot. Anyways enjoy!_

Will opened his eyes, and found he was sleeping with sheets covering him. It was sunny. Will looked at his watch. 9AM. He allowed the events that took place at the grove last night to be absorbed. Will looked next to him. Lyra was still asleep with her dark golden hair sprawled over the grass. 'Wow,' Will thought, 'she looks so beautiful.' Only then, did Will realise that he had no clothes on. Will deducted that their daemons brought the covers as he noticed the two daemons lying next to them. Will then put his lips to Lyra's and waited a moment before her lips moved against his. 'Good morning, Will,' Lyra said, with a smile on her face. This is how they would wake each other in the morning now.

Will noticed her face turn scarlet and he in turn, blushed bright red as he noticed Lyra did not have any clothes on either. After much fumbling with their clothes, while putting it on, Will and Lyra decided to meet up with Mary who was waiting patiently at the beach. With a smile she said, 'Did you enjoy last night?' Mary noticed their startled faces and said, 'It's not that hard to tell what happened last night.'

'Yeah I suppose,' Will and Lyra said.

'Right now we need to get back.' Mary said.

'Yes, we do,' Will said.

And together, they thought of Will's home. It was only moments later until they snapped out of the trance state to find themselves in the cosy home. It was good to be back. Pan and Kirjava went out into the garden and played, while Will and Lyra went out. Will knew it was the weekends, and decided to go out.

While walking around, many of Will's acquainted students were curious at the couple's sudden appearance. Many people had not seen Will around another girl before, and it was almost unreal. Will had always avoided woman, and denied any who tried… never mind that they were beautiful and smart, Will would deny them. Girl after girl would attempt to win the heart of the strong, silent and handsome Will. Instead, it seemed Will wasn't as quiet anymore. Students quietly observing the scene, would find Will cracking jokes at Lyra. Not one person around actually knew the girl who was with the seemingly impossible Will. Onlookers could not help but marvel at how beautiful the girl looked.

After a long day, Will and Lyra went back. However, Will was preoccupied with only one thought. 'What now?' Little did Will notice that Lyra was also thinking of the exact same thing. As they came back home, Mary greeted them, and the lovers went up into the bedroom. Will closed the door behind him and said, 'Lyra, I need to talk to you.'

'So do I Will,' said Lyra.

There was a brief silence before Will said, 'So… what now?'

'I don't know,' said Lyra, but then she beamed, 'why don't we ask the alethiometer!'

Lyra pulled out the alethiometer and moved the dials to the baby meaning the future and the hourglass meaning time. And Lyra focused fully on the question, 'What now?' The dials moved, and pointed to the helmet, Lyra thought of war, the next dial moved to the sun, Lyra thought of authority, it then moved to sword, Lyra thought of the church, the dial moved to the Alpha and Omega symbol, Lyra thought of inevitability, the dial moved three times after that, landing on the hourglass, Lyra thought of death, and then to a bird, Lyra was unsure of this, and then to the anchor, Lyra then thought hope.

'Well what does it say?' Will asked, wondering himself what was to happen in the future.

'I'm not entirely sure myself,' Lyra said, 'the alethiometer tells me of a war, and then some authority in the form of the church and then something to do with inevitability…' Lyra started shaking, 'it told me something to do with death, and then the alethiometer pointed to a bird. I have no idea what it actually means. And then it pointed to the anchor, symbolising hope.'

'A war?' Will said, astounded at the answer, 'what do you think it means by a war?'

'I don't know…,' Lyra said, sounding a little worried, 'but I'm sure we'll figure it out.'

'And so you will today,' said a familiar voice.

Both looked behind to find the door open, and standing in the doorway was Xaphania with an apparent frown on her face. Both Will and Lyra said, 'Xaphania?'

'Yes it is,' said Xaphania maintaining her frown, 'but it is my responsibility to tell you what is happening.'

'What do you mean?' Lyra asked.

'War is coming, children,' Xaphania said.

'War?' Will said in utter bewilderment.

'Yes, unfortunately so,' Xaphania said, bowing her head, 'an angel by the name of Hathrow has been planning this for centuries in fact along with many other angels that allied with him. Apparently, Metatron was but a pawn in this game…'

Just at the point Mary had entered, 'Oh who might this be?'

'I am the angel Xaphania,' Xaphania said, 'please sit down and let me explain.'

'It was not until recently, that Hathrow attacked our haven, and we all had to flee against the astonishing numbers he possessed. We have a rough idea how he managed to recruit such numbers. I have tried to rally angels still alive from the battle.'

'And how are we involved,' Lyra said.

'Apparently, Hathrow wants you all dead,' Xaphania said

'Why?' Will said.

'You three are all that stands in his way,' Xaphania began, 'Lyra is now able to read the alethiometer which will be useful, Mary has the spyglass, which could be able to spot enemies far away, and Will is the worst threat.'

'How come?' Mary asked.

'Will has potential,' Xaphania began, 'if given time and experience, Hathrow realise that he could be a dangerous leader.'

'What do you mean?' Will said, 'I'm no leader.'

'And that's where you are wrong,' Xaphania said, 'you already know how to fight well. Also, you are hope to many people. In many worlds, your tale is already known, you are known by many as a strong fighter.'

'But that doesn't mean I can lead an army,' Will said, 'I can't bear to send people to their deaths like that!'

'But you already know where that leads,' Xaphania said.

Will knew she meant the land of the dead, where they would follow a path to a gap in the air where the harpies would guard it and would only ask for one thing… true stories.

'And is this how we build the republic of heaven?' Will said, 'I'm supposed to be some commander of an army I do not know and spread the message.'

'I am not sure,' Xaphania said, 'but the objective at the moment is rallying allies against the enemy. If you think this is how you build the republic of heaven, then so be it, Lyra has already ended destiny and the future is clouded with darkness.'

'Where do we start then?' Lyra said.

'Iorek Byrnison!' said Will, 'with his bears and Serafina with the other witches.'

'Good idea,' Mary said, 'but how do we get from Lyra's Oxford to Svalberd?'

'We can ask the Gyptians!' Lyra said.

'Good idea,' Will said.

'We have to be there as soon as we can, I fear Hathrow may be planning an attack there,' Xaphania said.

And so, as soon as they had arrived in Lyra's world, Xaphania headed north first to alert Iorek to the situation. The Gyptians prepared for the long journey northward once again. Lyra helped as much as she could on board the ship and so did Will. Will's strength was more apparent to Lyra at the point. He had caught her after falling from the sails, while mending it. Mary at night would pull out the spyglass and stare into the sky observing the Dust that was quiet. It was eerie watching Dust act this way, it was all quiet. 'A little too quiet if you ask me,' Mary thought. The trip took over two weeks, and as soon as they hit shore, they headed towards Svalberd.

It was about 5PM when they had reached Svalberd. It was getting dark, and they saw the castle, only a few hundred metres away after climbing up a snow hill. From a distance they could see that the catapults were loaded and they could also see Xaphania as a radiant light.

As they reached the gates, Iorek came out to greet them. Lyra embraced him, 'Iorek, it's good to see you are okay.'

'Indeed, it has been a while,' Iorek said, 'and it has been a long while since I have seen Will as well.'

Being polite, Will took a bow, 'And it has been a long time too, Iorek.'

'Please, you do not need to bow to me,' Iorek said, 'the matter at hand is that you arrived in time. Xaphania has explained everything to me, and I understand what is happening.'

'I did some earlier scouting before you came,' Xaphania said, 'It appears Hathrow already knows of our presence here and has sent the Russians. He plans to eliminate us if possible and as quickly as possible.'

'We have already prepared the defences,' Iorek began, 'the plan is to defend Svalberd!'

'No, we already talked about this Iorek,' Xaphania said, 'I have called for help from the warriors of Hrat. They have sent boats to transport the bears and the Gyptians.'

'How long do we have to hold them for?' Will asked.

'Twenty-four hours from now,' Xaphania said.

Will turned from Xaphania to Lyra and asked, 'Lyra I need you to use the alethiometer to find out what the enemy is planning.'

'Okay, but first, how are Will and I supposed to defend ourselves?' Lyra asked.

'I've already constructed weapons for the both of you,' Iorek said and with that he handed Will a shield and sword, but they weren't ordinary ones. It glistened in the dim light there was left and was made of a metal that seemed so similar to that of Iorek's armour. Will admired how light it actually was, but knew it was tough as well.

'It's made out of sky-metal isn't it?' Will asked.

'Yes it is,' Iorek said, 'and for Lyra, although you might have little need for it, take it.' And Iorek handed a revolver which shone proud in the moonlight. It had a tough looking barrel, and had the look of a worthy weapon. Iorek then handed Lyra a two packets of ammo. 'Learning to wield the gun is important, but learning how to use it is even more important. Remember that.'

'I will,' said Lyra, 'and thank you,' and gave Iorek Byrnison another hug.

Lyra then turned to the alethiometer, and placed the symbols as follow, the serpent which represents evil, hourglass meaning time, and the helmet to represent the battle that is to take place. Lyra put all her concentration into the alethiometer and came out with a result. The alethiometer pointed to the Alpha and Omega symbol which is inevitability, an anchor for steadfastness, and many other symbols after that.

Lyra turned to the others and said, 'The alethiometer tells me that it is inevitable that we will abandon Svalberd, but we must remain where we are and keep our head high and our eyes open for whatever happens. The enemy plans to break the walls using some explosive, this will be their objective. The alethiometer says that they will not break the wall and we will hold them for most of the morning.'

'Most' of the morning,' said Mary.

'Yes, but by the time that has happened, the boats will have arrived, because of good weather and wind,' said Lyra.

'I still feel irritated though,' said Iorek, 'Svalberd has been under siege before and time after time, we have prevailed. Why should I abandon it now.'

'There's something else the alethiometer mentioned,' said Lyra, 'something dark and evil is heading here but we will have left before he arrives. The alethiometer tells me he will pursue us.

'That is good,' said Xaphania, 'it is good to know this. Right now, I'm sure all of us would like some rest.'

'Yes,' they all said in unison. And each headed to their assigned quarters as given by Iorek.

Will slept in a room with Lyra and both kissed goodnight and fell asleep…

_I swear this is probably the moment I had to think about a lot! I had to think very much about how the plot was going to turn out after last chapter. So… anyone wanna make a guess what the Bird means on the alethiometer at the time. Believe me it's more obvious than you think ;)__ I apologise for any typos and errors as like many writers, they work on their stories pretty damn late and they don't realise it until it is published.(rofl) Ibris thx you for the advice on names and thx you for noting the alethiometer. I forgot that you could only use three symbols to ask a question. My bad, probably too sleepy at the time. That is always the trickiest part for me. Thx you all and until next time Love Triumphs Over All!!_


	8. Chapter 8

The Way The War, And The End – Chapter 8

* * *

_Amazing 10__00+ hits, and 11 reviews. I do not own the characters of Phillip Pullman otherwise I am gonna get eaten by Iorek Byrnison D. To Ibris all I can say is wait and see. p On with the story._

In the cold morning air, Lyra kissed back at the lips that were against her lips. She opened her eyes slowly knowing it is Will. Lyra broke the kiss and smiled, 'Good morning, Will.'

Will smiled back and said, 'Do you think they'll let us sleep in.'

'Now that you mention it…' Mary spoke, from behind the closed door that separated the rest of Svalberd to the room that Lyra and Will slept in, 'No. Now hurry up and get changed into your armour!'

'And don't forget your gear,' added Alex, 'they're lying on the table next to you!'

Will and Lyra's daemons began to stir from the shouting they heard. Kirjava arched her back and gave a yawn, while Pantalaimon moved his neck around, stretching the rest of his body, while giving a yawn of his own. 'Morning,' they both said.

Will and Lyra put on their armour and gear quickly, Will wearing a light shirt made of an unknown material Will was amazed at. It glittered despite its dark green colour matching the colour of Will's eyes. It was light but just looking at it, you could tell it was tough. Will wore a cloak around it with a hood. Lyra wore a light shirt made of the same material Will's shirt was, but was dark blue which also matched Lyra's eyes. They took their weapons and headed out.

After spending a night in a warm bed, the couple found themselves shivering as they went outside. It was cold, but even stranger, it was dark. It was day but the dark clouds prevented much light from seeping through.

Iorek was in his armour, but the angel Xaphania wore armour that was different. It was transparent and made the angel look graceful, but deadly. 'What now?' Will asked.

'There is little we can do to stall them,' Xaphania said, 'I have already sent word to Serafina Pekkala that we are here and are in dire need of their help.

'That's good to hear,' Lyra said. Lyra noticed a frown across her face and asked, 'Xaphania, what's wrong?'

'Lyra, I am finding it hard in these dark times,' Xaphania began, 'there were good angels amongst Hathrow's legions… angels I thought would never commit such an act of betrayal. I find it hard for myself to kill another angel…'

Lyra was amazed to find Xaphania so honest about her emotions and simply said, 'Do not worry, because death is something we will never fear again, after all, we know where that road leads…

* * *

Several miles away in the same world, a hooded figure approached the general of the Russian army. He said, 'Is everything ready General Telios?'

'Yes, angel Godfrey,' said General Telios in a clear and loud voice. He was ready for battle and so were his men.

'Then we attack immediately,' Godfrey said, 'there are two children, try to take them alive.' The angel Godfrey wore a complacent expression. If one looked carefully enough, you could see his light blond hair flowing. If you looked you would not be able to tell what he was thinking, but he was troubled… troubled by what Hathrow and the other angels did. 'Was it necessary to kill them all?' he thought as he saw the legions move out towards Svalberd. 'And why would Will and Lyra fight against us?' No. He already knew the answer to that. 'How could Xaphania twist them to fight alongside her…'

Godfrey's mind drifted back to the hours that Will and Lyra spent loving each other to no end. At the point, there had been a meeting. Usually only several thousand angels would attend. Instead several hundred thousands appeared at the council, awaiting the decision that must be made.

The angels were all discussing about what was to happen to Lyra and Will.

'I'm afraid there's little choice…' Xaphania spoke, 'Lyra and Will must live in their separate worlds otherwise they will die and if they die… all hope for the dead is lost.'

'But surely there is a way,' argued Hathrow, 'why not teaches them our ways of travel? Surely they can learn it.'

'No we cannot!' Xaphania said, 'in time they will forget their task and… this is the only other option I can think of without endangering all our worlds.'

The crowd fell silent. All of them dwelling on the decision but all of them knowing that this was necessary…

And so the decision was passed in the hour that Lyra and Will would have to live in their separate worlds so that they would build the republic of heaven. A place where everyone was unafraid of death and there was peace and prosperity all around.

After many of the angels left, Godfrey cornered Xaphania. 'Are you so sure there isn't any other way?'

'I have analysed this from every possible angel Godfrey,' Xaphania said in a melancholy tone, 'but in all my years I have never been so certain and uncertain.

'What do you mean?' Godfrey asked.

'What I mean is I am certain about this decision, but I am also uncertain about it as well,' Xaphania said, 'I feel as if I have made the right decision, but it will backfire in a way I cannot see.'

'We have lost the gift of foresight…' Godfrey said, 'the future is clouded for Lyra is the end of destiny.'

'Yes… everything has happened as foretold,' Xaphania said, 'I will be the one to tell the children.'

'Xaphania…' said Godfrey, 'I…'

'It must be done,' Xaphania said, 'you came to me in the first place seeking for an answer to this… this is the only answer I can see, and I'm afraid it is inevitable.' And Xaphania disappeared to find Lyra and Will.

Godfrey had always looked up to Xaphania. She was one of the oldest angels around and some of the wisest. Godfrey would always go to her in search for wisdom and if there was a dilemma he could not solve, he would go to Xaphania for answers and would always get one. Lyra and Will was Godfrey's responsibility in the beginning, but he soon found the job overwhelming for him and asked for Xaphania's help. Godfrey had implored to her time and time again for a better ending for Lyra and Will.

Sadly, as Xaphania had told him, 'It is inevitable…'

'Angel Godfrey!' yelled a voice.

Godfrey suddenly snapped out of the flashback, and simply replied, 'What!' with a tone of annoyance.

'Sir, we've sustained heavy casualties, we managed to break through the walls but there was no one there,' said the soldier.

'Damn it!' yelled Godfrey, 'do I have to do everything myself!'

'Umm… yes sir,' said the soldier, 'there's no way we can pursue them with the numbers we have at the moment.'

'USELESS!' yelled Godfrey and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a ship heading southwards, Lyra and Will were at the decks of the ship offering help wherever needed. The warriors of Hrat were a group of people from France who answered only to the call of an angel. Xaphania took advantage of their belief and asked for their help. The warriors didn't seem like warriors at all. They wore plain simple garments but they were decorated beautifully with the colours of the world. They spoke fluent English and were very well educated.

Iorek and his bears were on board different ships and most of the witches including Serafina Pekkala went ahead of the ships to scout for any signs of danger while the rest remained in the skies above the ships on lookout for any pursuers.

By night, everyone ate their share of food, the food available could last them months but the people of Hrat rationed it nonetheless in case in any event there could be a chance of shortage. The food was satisfactory; bread and water with a hint of lemon, salted meat and vegetables and an apple or orange. It seemed little but it filled many stomachs.

After all eyes closed, only a few people were awake. Among them were Will, Lyra, Mary and their daemons, Serafina, Xaphania and Iorek. A quiet conversation could be heard.

'The escape was almost too easy…' Serafina spoke.

'The Russians boast too much about their superiority on the battlefield,' Xaphania spoke, 'they claim to have the best military skills in all the lands, when they are just like any other army… all they do is shoot, no questions asked, no idea what is happening.'

'I think it's time we consulted the alethiometer for our next path,' Lyra said. Lyra moved one dial to the baby symbolising the future. She thought hard but not so hard that her grasp of all that knowledge would slip… just barely… The dials began spinning and pointed to Bird literally meaning that, then to the chameleon for air, she suddenly saw avians flying, ready for a war, but which side are they on? The dial then moved to the owl symbolising fear. 'Fear of what?' Lyra thought, but the dials would not spin and provide a sufficient answer. Lyra tried again, 'Fear of what?' but the same result.

Feeling defeated she turned to Xaphania and said, 'Xaphania, are there such things as avians?'

'Yes, there is,' Xaphania said, 'they have built a city in the skies and have avoided detection from anything human.'

'Why?' Will asked

'Because they believe that they rule the skies and think the humans would desecrate their world if they were to find out,' Xaphania said, 'hmm… now that you mention it Lyra, the avian city floats above the North Sea and Hathrow may try to recruit the avians against us.

'Then it is likely we will see combat,' Mary said with a concerned look on her face.

'Yes, so we must be prepared for combat,' Xaphania said.

'And so we will,' Iorek said, 'but it will be difficult for us bears to attack them properly, they have the advantage of the air.'

'Yes, that is true,' Xaphania said.

'We'll figure it out long before we get there,' Lyra said.

'I suppose,' Mary said, 'but right now it's time we all head to sleep.'

Everyone went to their cabins but Will and Lyra along with Kirjava and Pan stayed on the main deck. 'Will, how did it come to this?' Lyra asked.

'I honestly don't know Lyra,' Will said, 'but I don't feel right.'

'What do you mean?' Lyra asked.

'I don't want to kill anyone,' Will said, 'I don't want to fight, but I have no choice.'

'We all have a choice Will,' Lyra said, realising tears began to burst from Will.

'No we don't Lyra,' Will began, 'we didn't have a choice back that day when we were separated.'

'Yes we did,' Lyra said, 'we could have decided to be selfish and be with each other but instead we decided to be selfless just so we could let everyone know of the land of the dead, it was as simple as that; an act of selfishness or selflessness.'

'But I cannot help but think Lyra,' Will said, 'what if you d-die, I c-couldn't b-bare to lose y-you a-again, not after a-all these y-years.'

Lyra wrapped her arms around Will, 'William Parry, you know you are not going to lose me… and that's because we're together, as long as we are, there isn't a force that can break us apart now.' 'But Will is right' she thought, 'what happens if one of us dies.'

'But t-there's so much to do, this w-war we have to fix, the republic of heaven, this is such a h-heavy responsibility,' Will said.

'I know, this is a heavy burden, but now that we are together, we can build it together…' Lyra said and they both headed to their cabin.

Xaphania had been below deck checking the supplies and had overheard the conversation. After hearing their conversation, Xaphania sighed and said, 'I guess I was wrong…'

* * *

_Well that's chapter 8 ppl, I see more chapters coming up soon, holidays have almost ended where I am, just Sunday and then back to the tiresome life at school again. Personally I don't think I'm getting some of the characters involved enough e.g Alex. Though it's getting hard to find a place seeing as this war is mainly revolving around Will and Lyra. If anyone who has read chapter 7 before I edited it, please note that I changed Gaspite to Hathrow. (Hathrow sounded like a better name for a villain) Lots of conversation in this one, maybe a little too much but nonetheless I managed to reach my 2000 word limit, so all is well. Guess what happens in the next chapter after what happened just then between Will and Lyra._


	9. Chapter 9

The Way, The War, And The End – Chapter 9

_Ah, here it is chapter 9 to a long story to keep as many viewers interested in the story. __I don't own any of the characters that belong to 'His Dark Materials' aka Will, Lyra, Mary, Pantalaimon, Kirjava… etc etc you know the names the belong to HDM and those which do not. And I beg of you to read and review. Thank you! I'm sure you wanna know what I plan in this story, so enough talk. On with the show._

Will kissed back against the lips he knew were Lyra's. He opened his eyes, and said, 'Good morning Lyra.' While he waited for Lyra to finish her shower, Will turned to Kirjava and asked, 'Kirjava, who am I?'

Kirjava looked back and said, 'You are William Parry. Why? Is something wrong?'

'Would William Parry, now an adult, kill another person though?' asked Will. Will was still shaken from the people he had killed at Svalberd. Images flooded back of flesh and blood that flew as he stabbed the soldiers that dared to go near him.

Kirjava with an interested stare said, 'No, he would not, but… why do you worry when you already know where death leads.'

'I know where it leads, but when I killed those people back at Svalberd, I was scared, I was so afraid to strike back but I had to because…'

'Because you were protecting Lyra, yes I know, after all I am your daemon,' Kirjava said, 'and maybe you don't have to kill anybody.'

'What do you mean Kir?' Will asked.

'Your sword is made out of sky-metal and not many materials can scratch it.'

* * *

Meanwhile in the shower, 'Pan who am I?' asked Lyra.

Pantalaimon gave a puzzled stare but nonetheless answered, 'You are Lyra Silvertongue. Lyra what makes you ask that question.'

'Would Lyra Silvertongue, a young girl in her prime, kill another person?' Lyra asked. Like Will, she was slightly shaken from the battle, but more than Will, because Lyra had not killed a person before, Will did most of the fighting, while she stayed back, giving him aid wherever she could.

'No, she would not, but she is aware of the path, death leads to.' Pantalaimon replied.

'That is true, but when I shot those people back at Svalberd, I was scared to pull the trigger and know I killed someone,' Lyra said, 'but I shot them anyway…'

Pan thought for a moment and said, 'Maybe you don't have to kill anyone…'

'What are you talking about Pan?' she asked.

'Oh, if you don't remember your revolver is made out of sky-metal and not many materials can make a mark on it.'

* * *

A week had passed, the people of Hrat decided to dock at the ports on the coast of Norway. The bears had gone to the blacksmith to build new weapons to combat the aerial assault they'll be expecting. The Hrat payed for the metal that was used for the weapons and the bears came out with heavy and large rifles that the bears could handle. What happened to Will and Lyra at the port changed how they used the weapons given by Iorek.

Will and Lyra explored the ports. There were shops with exotic items from across the entire world. Lyra had not seen so many different objects at the one place except in museums that she visited on school trips, but there would only be ancient artifacts. In the markets were everyday things, but they all looked so different from the everyday things in Oxford. Will would follow Lyra everywhere, making sure Lyra would not get lost in her own excitement, with Kirjava and Pan running at their heels.

Both stopped to find an old lady being bullied by a man with a tattoo of an eagle and his wolf daemon. The man drove the old lady up against the wall and yelled, 'You old hag, you knew this was going to happen!'

Will and Lyra ran towards the man and yelled, 'Hey! Stop that!' Lyra tackled the man in the stomach followed by a punch to the face from Will. Knocking the man back to a wall and stunned his wolf daemon.

The old lady stood up and said, 'Ha! Looks like my vision did come true, so I do not owe you a penny, now get outta my sight!' and headed back into her shop.

The man stood up and yelled, 'You old hag!' and left feeling defeated, knowing what the old lady told her did come true. But what did the old lady tell him?

Will and Lyra went looked up at the store sign. They saw a crystal ball. Will said, 'The lady must be a seer or a fortune teller.'

Lyra nodded and said, 'We better check if she's alright.'

They both went inside and found the place was in dim light. There was a table and a crystal ball. There was another room, they knocked and heard, 'Come in!'

They opened the door and found the old lady with an ice pack on her eye. Will and Lyra could see more clearly the lady's features. She was in her late sixties and had dark blue hair, but looking at her, you would think she was in her forties. There appeared to be a strange aura surrounding her. Both Will and Lyra could feel something strange from this lady, and said, 'Are you okay?'

'I've been better but thanks for asking. I'm Jennifer,' Jennifer replied with a slight smile on her face.

'Are you a real seer or fortune teller?' Lyra asked.

'You could say so, because that man just got his future fulfilled,' Jennifer said.

'What exactly did you tell that man?' Will asked.

'I told him not to head to the party he was attending,' Jennifer began, 'I told him he would get drunk and lose a lot of valuable possessions in doing so and that he will come back here. I also mentioned he would attack me, and that if he were to do so two people would appear to my aid. Like most unbelievers, he took it jokingly and headed off to the party nonetheless. What I foretold happened and he came to me, to hurt me for what he thought I was responsible for. And so you William Parry and Lyra Silvertongue came to my aid.'

'Wait, how do you know our names?' Lyra asked.

'Oh I see a lot of things and do you know how?' Jennifer said, 'notice anything strange?'

And that's when both Will and Lyra realised… Jennifer's daemon was nowhere to be seen, but then before they could say another word, a German shepherd went to Jennifer's side. In a gruff voice, he said, 'Oh, hello, my name is Janurius.'

'Is that your daemon?' Will asked.

'How dare he question that?' Janurius retorted, 'why I'll…'

'Easy Janurius, and yes he is my daemon,' Jennifer said.

'But how can he stay far from you,' Lyra said, 'I thought only…'

'Witches were the only ones who could do that,' Jennifer said, 'but I am no witch, I am a manipulator of what you call Dust.'

'A manipulator of Dust,' Will exclaimed, 'what does that mean…'

'It simply means I can control Dust to however I wish,' Jennifer said, 'I have manipulated the flow of Dust between Janurius and I, which means Dust flows through both of us equally.'

'But how do you do it?' Lyra asked, 'what you say sounds impossible.'

Jennifer smiled and then she closed her eyes and then the water started boiling and tea bags happened to fly into three cups, 'Would you like sugar?'

'Umm…' Will and Lyra said, 'okay…' and in no time, three cups of tea were already laid out.

'How did you do that,' Lyra asked politely.

'Well, you know Dust flows through living things correct, it's what makes us grow and think differently,' Jennifer began, 'the concept is that the items we touch leave behind a mark, a mark of Dust and using that we can control the item by simply thinking it, but it requires you're full concentration. There is a theory that we can possibly slow down the flow of Dust which slows down time, but not to a point where we can stop a person otherwise we would stop the flow of Dust in the person, which results in death. There is also another theory, that it is possible to _use _your own Dust to manipulate objects and people you have not left an imprint of Dust on, but I heard it can drain one's stamina.'

Both Will and Lyra digested this information, and thinking earlier to the conversation they had with their daemons when they were alone. In response to all this information, Will said, 'Is it possible to learn this?'

'Yes, normally learning this takes years,' Jennifer said and noticed their beaming faces died as they heard _years_, 'but… lets just say I can make the impossible possible if you are willing to put all your effort into it.' And Jennifer saw the smiles on their faces and she smiled herself.

* * *

From that day, things had begun to look up. Will and Lyra invited Jennifer and Janurius to join them, and they accepted saying they would love to get out of her home for a while. Over the few weeks, Jennifer taught them the basics of manipulating Dust, starting by moving a small rock, it took under a day before Will and Lyra got the hang of it. 'But like playing an instrument or sport or whatever, you must practise the same exercises or your skill may somewhat slip.'

Although Lord Faa was older than he was, he often sparred with Will to sharpen his skills with his swords, Lord Faa admired Will's stamina, 'It is almost never-ending,' he would always think.

In the past, Iorek had always watched Lee Scoresby at the rifle range whenever he came by. Iorek remembered some of the tips he mentioned and gave what advice he could to Lyra to help her practise and tone her skills as well. 'Keep the gun in line with the target, do not think about the shot, because that is when you are going to miss.' These were the kind of things Lee would say, and Lyra took the advice well. Her shooting skills were at its peak within two days of heavy practising, shooting wooden frisbees hand crafted by Iorek.

Little than a week, before they reached the North Sea, everyone was prepared for battle. Mary looked through her spyglass in search of any clouds of Dust that might signal an attack.

* * *

'Is everything ready?' Godfrey asked.

'Yes, everything is ready, Godfrey,' said another angel.

'Thank you, Tristan, I knew I could count on you for getting the numbers,' remarked Godfrey. Tristan was an angel of higher rank than Godfrey, but was a dear friend nonetheless. Godfrey could always count on Tristan to be there for him.

'Thank you, Godfrey,' Tristan replied, 'but about the conversation last night…'

And then Godfrey remembered the conversation they had before and his mind drifted to a room the avians provided. He remembered shouting and arguing.

* * *

'Why would Will and Lyra fight against us if exactly what we are doing is to help them be together!' Godfrey said.

'You idiot, don't you realise Xaphania has poisoned their minds, we can't do anything about it at the moment,' said Tristan, but Tristan knew exactly what was going on around. The objective was never to help Will and Lyra, Tristan knew a lot; after all, he is Hathrow's second in command and Hathrow trusted him to keep it to himself. 'You know that Xaphania will just put them in their worlds again somehow!'

'No, I know Xaphania…' Godfrey began.

'We all know Xaphania!' Tristan said.

'No, you don't know her like I do,' Godfrey said, raising his voice, 'I've always come t her for guidance and wisdom and she has always delivered it. Her actions are unexplained.'

'I don't know why I bother arguing about this, we have our orders!' Tristan said, 'Xaphania is the enemy and we will capture Will, Lyra and their daemons, end of story!' And Tristan stormed out of the room.

'It's okay…' Godfrey began, 'I understand now.' He said it. Even if he still had no understanding about it. 'Orders are orders, simple as that.'

Feeling convinced of Godfrey's allegiance, Tristan said, 'Good, now lets go!' And so they flew in their shining armour, tearing through the skies with their avian allies, prepared to swoop upon the enemy like an eagle that strikes.

* * *

Below, all was quiet, all that could be heard were the winds. The silence was broken as Mary shouted, 'Incoming!'

_I just want to say I am sorry it took so long for me to update, things have been hectic, half-yearlies and other tests. And even with most of it out of the way, I've had a real bad case of writer's block. I said something was meant to happen in this chapter, but I think I'll get it down next chapter p. I apologise for any errors or typos made. I normally write (type) my stories between 9-11pm maybe 12AM EST because I simply feel like it. Any other time just doesn't make me wanna write. (type) If there is any MAJOR misleading point, please tell me! _


	10. Chapter 10

The Way, The War, And The End – Chapter 10

The Way, The War, And The End – Chapter 10

_I have not forgotten this story, half yearlies have been murder, with really terrible results especially my maths… Anyways, second reason why this chapter has taken so long is that I've had a really, really, really, bad case of writer's block. It was like a very wide wall that I needed to get over and I'm really not the kind who climbs walls. Now that I have climbed this wall, here is chapter 10!_

The roar of the gunfire echoed through the skies, as avians dropped from the skies, from the seemingly never ending barrage of bullets. At first it seemed like things were going well, until the avians began to overwhelm them as battalions surrounded the ships that headed to France. At that point the tide of the battle began to change.

All around Will and Lyra as they both stood back to back, Will with a rifle and Lyra with her revolver, shooting at the avians that would do the most damage, and their daemons below deck, worried for their human's safety. Mary was back to back with Jennifer, shooting at absolutely any enemy that dared to go close. Janurius bit any avian who dare threatened either of them. Xaphania in the air with a spear and cloaked in shining armour, stabbed any and all who would attack the ship from above. Iorek and his bears would, tear at any avian that touched the ship, ripping them to shreds.

From above, Godfrey and Tristan, flew with an elite squad of heavily armoured and skilled avians, tearing through the skies. Bullets bounced off their armour, and as they landed on separate ships, they drew their swords and hacked and slashed at any anyone.

Lyra glimpsed the angel on the other ship, and signalled Will to cover her, as she neared the ship's railing, with Will covering her she took aim at the angel. 'Lyra anytime now!' Will shouted.

'Just give me a moment' Lyra said, as she aimed at the vital point of the angel. Things were getting hectic, but nonetheless Lyra aimed taking into account the gravity, and wind speed, although she hesitated at first, she then pulled the trigger.

BANG!

'TRISTAN!' bellowed Godfrey, seeing his friend fall, and looking at the other ship to have seen a girl, with a revolver in her hand. The girl, Godfrey was given to look after, but then was taken by Xaphania. Anger built up and a lust for revenge came over him, but before he could even act, he too was stabbed, in the left shoulder, but he retaliated by slicing his head off. Godfrey disappeared in the middle of the battle to try and get patched by the avian medics who were very skilled. After fifteen minutes, he was patched up by the medics, Godfrey flew back to the battlefield only to find Godfrey holding a rifle aiming at someone.

Straight after Godfrey left the battlefield. Tristan was bleeding, he knew it was only a matter of time before he died, as avian allies fell and died around him, he knew the battle was lost and it was stupid to attack, but he was told this battle would help destroy the most dangerous thing that all men fear.

So many years ago, he remembered visiting a cloaked woman and her German shepherd daemon. The visit was no surprise to the woman, but Tristan knew she was a fortune teller, and was believed to have the ability to look into the future. Tristan had came to her for several visions, soon after the separation of Will and Lyra. The angels' gift of foresight simply disappeared. This time, Tristan came of his own accord. He wanted to know something about his future, just for his own sake. He paid the usual fee, and sat down at the table.

'So, Tristan, what brings you here,' the woman said, as a tray of tea floated to the table, 'sugar?'

'No tea please, Jennifer,' Tristan said, 'I've come here of my own accord with my own purpose.'

'Then speak already, so I may get this over and done with,' Jennifer said, sipping her cup of tea.

'Hathrow plans to start a battle amongst the angels and all creatures of all the worlds,' began Tristan, 'he has appointed me second in command. I would like to know if there is anything you see in it.'

'Oh I don't have to see in the future to know much, in battles and possibly war from the sounds of it, people die, and one team has to win,' Jennifer said, and as if suddenly something came to her she said, 'but I see one battle that may make a difference in two people's lives. You will aid them by destroying the very thing we all fear the most…'

Things were looking grim, but nonetheless, Tristan was not going down like this, he grabbed the nearest rifle, and loaded it with an ethereal and glowing bullet, but it was not solid. Instead it was slightly transparent. Tristan struggled to stand up, and he stood up on his two legs, and aimed at Lyra who was busy, shooting everyone with no one to protect her.

Will was on the quarter deck, and Lyra was on the main deck, Mary and Jennifer were right behind him, giving fire support from a higher deck. Will had drawn his sword, slicing anyone that set foot on the ship. Blood was everywhere, it was only as he turned back to see Lyra did something bright catch his eye from the other ship. He then saw an angel there, still alive, but aiming a rifle, and he already knew from that point, who his target was… Lyra.

Will knew he would not make it in time, but he remembered Jennifer mentioning a way to slow down time. Thinking it was his only hope of protecting Lyra, he thought with all his might about all the events around him slow down. And then he felt everything slow down around him. He then heard the rifle from the other ship fire, although faint he could still hear it, running as fast as he could, he headed straight to Lyra. It was in milliseconds, but Will was going in seconds through his timeframe. As he saw the bullet near Lyra's heart, he knew there was little left to do, he didn't think. All he did was grab her and he took the bullet. Will felt something heavy pass through his heart, like the time his soul was torn from him in the land of the dead, but to his own shock and realisation, it passed through him and through Lyra. Before he could say another word he fainted.

Lyra felt Will grab her, but as she looked at him, she felt a heavy blow to her heart, almost identical in everyway to the pain she felt when she left Pantalaimon. It scared her that Will was hit as well. Before another word could be said, she fainted.

Godfrey flew down to Tristan's side, 'Tristan! What the hell did you do that for, isn't the whole point of this war is to make sure they stay together, and not kill them, they have their whole lives ahead of themselves!'

All Tristan could say was, 'Ha ha, nothing like taking two birds with one stone!' and he retched, fell silent and died.

'RETREAT, RETREAT!!' Godfrey shouted, and whatever avians remained alive retreated into the skies into their haven.

Everyone was cheering on the other ships, but on the ship Will and Lyra were on, all were slightly cheering, but Mary was not, neither was Xaphania. They both checked Will and Lyra's pulses; there was a pulse, but very faint. They were immediately brought to their cabins, while they allowed doctors onboard to check them.

After a diagnosis, they went to both Mary and Xaphania. The doctor began, 'Physically, Will and Lyra are quite fine. Their daemons are just as fine, however I feel as if they are battling something inside them. My prognosis is that they may make it or not, it depends if they can defeat whatever lies inside.'

Mary looked to Xaphania and they both wore worried faces. 'This is unnerving,' Mary said, 'what could they be fighting.'

'They are both strong people, but after all I've put them through, I have doubts,' Xaphania said, 'all we can do is wait…'

'We may wait a bit long, depending on how smart they are,' said someone behind them.

'Oh it's you Jennifer,' Mary said, 'wait… what exactly do you mean?'

'I've known this for quite a while Mary, I saw this happen,' Jennifer said.

'Then why didn't you warn them!' Mary said, slightly angered by this new factor.

'I could have, but I only would have postponed the inevitable,' Jennifer said.

'The inevitable?' Xaphania said, 'what do you mean?'

'Do not ask for specifics, but just know the bullet is no ordinary bullet,' Jennifer began, 'and what they are facing is something we all fear.'

With the look of a worried mother, Mary said, 'Which is…'

_Okay I think I'm gonna end this chapter since I can't think of anything more to add to this… 1500 words, it's okay, but doesn't meet my goal but I think it's been a while since I've posted._


	11. Chapter 11

The Way, The War, And The End – Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HDM characters in this chapter except for Lily Bailey, and Warren Patterson. Oh I forgot to make a disclaimer for Jennifer and Janurius! I'm not particularly sure whether or not Warriors of Hrat is mine, I just came up with it on the spot; so that means the creation is also mine. Is it??_

_Sorry, I haven't been writing, I was halfway through this chapter when I hit an invisible wall, I tried bashing it with whatever my mind could muster. I could see what was going to happen but I still couldn't break through this unseen barrier to get this chapter moving! This was an interesting chapter to write, I honestly can't think of any detail I could possibly add to such a critical moment. Recommendations anyone?_

* * *

Will found himself walking along a dim hallway, there did not seem to be an end to the hallway, Kirjava was walking alongside Will. There were doors, Will tried to open some of them but none gave way. 'Where are we?' Will asked.

'I'm not sure but lets keep going…' said Kirjava, 'wait… is that a doorway right ahead!'

Will squinted forward, and there was a door right ahead of them, they moved from a stroll into a quick paced jog straight to the end of the hallway. As Will put his hand on the handle he felt a surge of uneasiness, but he could feel something familiar. 'Kirjava something isn't right…'

'I know I can feel it too Will…' Kirjava said, and both looked behind to find themselves closed in. There were nothing but walls around them. Only the door stood there, wanting to be opened. 'But I think there's no where else to go but forward.'

Will slowly slid open the door, and found himself in a room with several doors, Will could feel something familiar emitting from the doors. Without hesitating Will opened the door…

Will found himself in his old house, the same house he and his mum lived in during his childhood. He then saw two men pass through him as though Will was a ghost. At that moment, Will knew exactly where he was. 'Kirjava… this is where it all started…' And Will remembered the man he accidently killed. Will went through the door, and Kirjava followed. Both jumped at the sight of Will's twelve year old self, Will could see his old cat, Moxie, coming out of the bedroom. He could remember every detail of that incident. The man shone the light through the gap at the door and began to head towards it. As the door opened, Will's twelve year old self was ready, _but neither of them saw the cat_. And the man tripped over Moxie, tumbled down the stairs, and Will could remember that hideous crack he heard, but he never looked back at it.

The scene faded as the twelve year old Will ran out the door. Will found himself in the same room and so he opened another door, this time he found himself walking on familiar ground, but exactly what moment he arrived pained him. Will found himself at the grove. He watched as his twelve year old self and Lyra come out from the bushes. Will watched as they sat down and ate. He could remember that day as if it were only yesterday that it had happened. Then it happened. Will watched as Lyra take one of the little red fruits and bring it to his mouth. Will started to tear up. 'Why is this memory so painful…?' Will wondered. And the scene faded away.

This time he found himself at school at around the time he was sixteen. 'Wait, why are we here?' Will wondered, 'nothing special happened this day… hmm…' and then he saw his sixteen year old self, politely declining several girls' requests to take them to the year ten prom. In a distance he saw Lily Bailey, a girl roughly as tall as himself with dark blonde hair, with green eyes just like Will; skirts seemed to be her fashion as Will noticed she often wore skirts instead of jeans. Will often took a glance at her and quietly chuckled half-heartedly to himself as he thought how similar she resembled Lyra. But there would never be a relationship; it would be a lie full stop. The scene faded once more and he found himself in the same room he started with.

This time Will opened a door that found his other self in front of Xaphania. Will could hear himself yelling and kicking at dirt as his other self raged on about the news Xaphania had given. Will found himself crying even more, 'The day that we were told we could never see each other again until death was the day I thought it was all over for me…' Before he could even take another glance at the scene, it had faded…

'I think that will do…' said a voice.

Both Will and Kirjava turned around to find an exactly identical Will wearing the exact same clothes. 'Who are you?' asked Will.

'I think you might know, look deep down into the deepest corners of your heart and you will know…' said the other Will.

'I still don't know…' Will said.

'I am that voice in your head telling you what you want to hear and do. But do you follow me?' the other Will said, 'I don't think so, and look where that's ended up! You've been wanting Lyra for the past five years when those five years could have been spent with her!'

'You don't understand, I had no choice…' Will said, 'Xaphania said…'

'There wasn't an option?' The other Will questioned, 'Bull crap! You still had a choice but no… you were too weak to stand up to the likes of an angel. They're just another sentient being; they're no different from us. Do you understand what she was trying to do?'

'Separating us, would prevent Dust from leaking out the windows we would create,' Will said loudly, 'and avoid anymore Spectres, we have to build the republic of heaven and spread the message otherwise Dust cannot continue flowing and the dead will have no peace….'

'Oh forget about the dead you weak fool!' The other Will mocked, 'the dead are of no concern to you, what about the murderers, the criminals, every person who makes everyone else's lives miserable! Are you going to give them peace? They deserve to die and live a horrible afterlife! You don't even see it do you!' Will crumbled to his knees and now the other Will shouted, 'you were too weak to stand up to Xaphania that day, you know even now you can't protect Lyra! Because you were weak, pain is all you'll ever feel and know!'

'_Will do not listen!' Kirjava thought._

'_But he is right; I couldn't protect Lyra from that bullet…' Will thought._

'_But you were hit too!' Kirjava thought, 'and you're not dead and you know it otherwise we'd be meeting the old boatman! William Parry, you are not weak and you know exactly why!'_

'You're wrong,' said Will as he stood up. He took a pause and continued, 'I'm stronger than you'll ever be! How many people would give up their one and only love for the world! I doubt many would. I love Lyra with all my heart and soul, but I was strong enough to give her up for the sake of everyone, regardless of what pain came in the way. I was unprepared for any of the pains I have experienced, but I kept standing! I kept standing in the pain! I don't regret that day when we left each other…'

'Why?' the other Will inquired

And with a smile Will said, 'Because I know Lyra doesn't regret it either!'

And with that the other Will said, 'You are really stubborn, but tell me this… do you know exactly what is happening, I mean, what is really going on here, do you have any idea of the intentions of everyone else around you.'

'Why are you asking me this?' Will asked.

'Because, like I said in the beginning…' the other Will said,' I tell you what you want to hear but in this case I'm telling you what you need to know! I don't think you'll be seeing me again so farewell…'

And Will felt himself being pulled back, and watched as the other Will disappeared from sight. Will found himself to weak to fight back, and so he let himself get pulled back and closed his eyes.

* * *

Elsewhere, Lyra walks in a fog, hugging Pan close to her. Lyra walks aimlessly, not knowing where she was but having recollected what had happened, she remembered Will holding her close, but despite Will offering himself as a shield for her, both were hit nonetheless. Whispering to Pan, she said, 'Pan, are we dead?'

'No, I don't think we're dead,' Pan said, 'if we were, we'd see the boatman by now… something isn't right, I can feel it at the tips of fur.'

'I can feel it too,' Lyra said, 'I'm getting this familiar feeling, but it feels too familiar…' As she looks around, she does not notice the door she knocked into. 'Where did this come from?' She grabbed the door handle, turned it slowly at first, and pushed the door wide open.

Lyra found herself in that same room, where he had just saved his father from being poisoned. Lord Asriel hurried her twelve year old self into the cupboard. 'Pan, this is where it all started!' she said as his father began his theory on other worlds as he showed images of Dust. The scene faded before she could see the head. Lyra found herself at a ball, less than a week after her fourth visit to the Botanic Gardens since they both left their separate ways.

'What?' Lyra exclaimed with a touch of annoyance, 'what is so interesting about this? I know we go to balls like once a week! What makes this one so special…?' Lyra then watched her sixteen year old self as she politely declined man after man as they attempt to flirt with her. Lyra then eyed upon a man halfway across the ballroom. His name was Warren Patterson, a handsome young man, with dark brown hair, and blue eyes as rich as Lyra's; he also had a dark blue cat resembling very much like Kirjava. Warren attended these balls at St. Sophias simply because of his roommates, and would usually sit near a window and watch the night go by. Lyra looked in his direction many times before and wondered how similar he resembled Will, she chuckled at herself and told Pan how alike he was to Will. Despite this, Lyra didn't want to get involved in a relationship with another man, because no matter how hard she would try, she would never forget about Will. The scene faded and Lyra found herself in a room with only one door.

As Lyra touched the doorknob, a shiver went down her spine, as if knowing there was something horrible behind this door, she looked around; there was only her, Pan and the door in front of her. With nowhere to go but through the door, Lyra twisted the doorknob and pushed it wide open. Of all the memories, Lyra found herself at Cittagazze, at the very moment, she and Will said goodbye to each other, and kissed for what was supposed to be the last time they would kiss. Lyra began to tear up, 'This memory is in the past… so why does it hurt?'

'Because it's your past,' said a voice.

Lyra turned around to find an exactly identical Lyra, wearing identical clothes… but no daemon. 'Who are you?' demanded Lyra. Lyra had never seen anything like it, and hugged Pan close to her chest.

'Oh c'mon, surely you know who I am,' the other Lyra said, looking at her with a joking smile, then getting no reaction from Lyra, she said, 'okay… I see you don't know me as well as you thought you did…'

'I honestly don't know who you are,' said Lyra.

'Well, and I thought you could tell tales as tall as Jordan's towers,' the other Lyra said.

And almost instantly, Lyra saw someone familiar, more than familiar; she was this familiar person, 'Y-y-you are me when I was a young girl… how is this even possible?' Lyra was looking at herself when she was a child.

'Never mind how, the question here is why,' the other Lyra said.

'Okay why?' Lyra said.

'I'm here to talk to you about Will,' the other Lyra said.

'What about Will?' Lyra said.

'Like why didn't you go against Xaphania's word?' said the other Lyra.

'Why didn't I?' Lyra exclaimed, 'I had no choice, the knife was creating Spectres and Dust was leaking out every second, and the dead…'

'Woah, slow down…' the other Lyra said, 'you had a choice, go against Xaphania's word or follow it. You could have saved yourself a lot of pain.'

'But that's all in the past!' said Lyra, 'we've found a way to be with each other without any consequences.' Lyra noticed this Lyra's attitude became different.

'The past isn't something you can run, hide or cover from, it's with you for life, and you have to deal with it,' said the other Lyra, 'who knows whether or not you would have found the way if you stuck with Will, how long has it been… FIVE YEARS! Five years of pain, and suffering, when those five years could have been spent with Will in absolute bliss! Have you thought about the rules of the worlds? No one can live ten years in a different world without dying…'

'No!' Lyra shouted, 'but…'

'Have you thought about where you and Will would settle? Where you would live? Have you no thought for the future?' the other Lyra questioned.

Lyra crumbled to the ground and thought, 'She's right, I haven't any answers to such simple questions, but…'

'_Lyra!' Pan thought hard, 'don't listen, there is something dark about this Lyra, remember, you did what you did because of Will, you became a better person because of him, who knows who or where'd we be if we didn't meet Will in Cittagazze. Lyra Silvertongue, because of your past, you've become a better person, despite all the pain we've been through, it has all lead up to this moment, now show this Lyra who you are!'_

Lyra slowly stood up and said, 'I ain't got the answers to such questions, but I know Will and I will work it out. You said I can't run from my past; despite all the pain and suffering I have been through, all that has pointed me in this direction! If me and Will weren't separated, we would forget the job we were given to carry out, and drown ourselves in the love we shared back then… I'm smart enough to see that now and I sure as hell know that I don't regret leaving Will back then!'

'Why?' inquired the other Lyra.

'I don't know…,' Lyra said looking down sheepishly, 'I know he doesn't regret it because…'

'Because what?' the other Lyra said.

Lyra then looked up and said, 'Because he's Will.'

'Ha! You are a stubborn one, but nonetheless, I think you've already noticed something strange,' said the other Lyra , 'aren't you gonna ask?'

'Who are you really?' Lyra asked, 'you stopped acting like me a while ago, who are you really?'

'I am the side of you that is concerned with time,' the other Lyra said, 'I am concerned with the past, the present and the future.'

'Are you evil?' Lyra said.

'We aren't evil,' said the other Lyra.

'Wait, who's we?' Lyra said.

'I've said too much,' the other Lyra said, 'you will find out quite soon who we is. Oh and one more thing, I am dealing with the present here. Do you know exactly what you are doing, I mean really understand the purpose of this escapade. Do you know the intentions of everyone around you excluding Will in this case?'

'What does this have to do with the present?' Lyra said.

'Everything!' the other Lyra said, 'I think it's time we parted ways, I don't think we'll see each other again though so goodbye…'

Lyra felt herself being tugged back but suddenly became too weak and tired to fight it, and let herself get dragged as she watched the other Lyra fade away in the distance before closing her eyes…

* * *

_Well, how'd you like this chapter, delicious, nearly 3000 words, to make up for the lack of words in the last chappy P. Any MAJOR errors plz let me know straightaway! Anyways plz review, would love to hear from readers. Oh, I am also looking for a proof reader; if you are interested plz send your email to and include a 100+ word note on why I should let you be my proof reader. For the ppl I may consider, I will ask a few questions before I choose my proof reader. Don't ask why I want a proof reader, I have my own reasons. P Oh, one more thing, did I mention I am now 15? (Don't ask when, just know I am now 15) _


	12. Chapter 12

The Way, The War, And The End – Chapter 12

_I will make it clear that this story has not died, I have merely lost my inspiration and momentum and __now that I've found it, I'll be writing (typing) again since, it's actually the summer holidays on my side of the world which is Australia. Because I have not worked on this story for quite a while, even my memory of the actual plot is somewhat fuzzy, since I'm sorta writing (typing) on the spot with what suits the situation best and what ideas come to mind. Anyways, I don't own any of the characters made by Philip Pullman in HDM. I own pretty much everything else._

_

* * *

_On the edge of a balcony in the avian city, Avalon, stood Godfrey in deep thought. Only one thought ran through his mind over and over again, 'Why did Tristan shoot Will and Lyra… with that bullet.' Godfrey gave a heavy sigh, over the many hours that passed; he had almost convinced himself that he may be on the wrong side of this war. Godfrey then thought hard, 'I will only know the truth if I ask…' and so Godfrey made a decision.

The next day he bade farewell to the avians and disappeared to the angel heaven, where he would bring the news of his task and find the truth. The other angels recognised him and let him through to the angels' temple. Godfrey walked along the hallway, and found Hathrow looking at a map, planning for another battle like a general would. Without turning back, Hathrow said, 'Yes, Godfrey?' His voice was rough, and as he turned to look upon Godfrey, you could see through his eyes, the many things Hathrow had witnessed.

'Hathrow,' Godfrey began, 'I bring news of Tristan's death and also I have come to ask you a question…'

Hathrow noted the tone of his voice as he said a question. 'The news of Tristan's death saddens me, but I'm afraid there is no time to mourn for him, the enemy is constantly moving…' Hathrow began, 'what is the question you wish to ask me…'

'I actually have a few,' Godfrey said, 'firstly remind me why we are fighting?'

'I've said this before,' Hathrow began, 'we are fighting for Will and Lyra's sake…'

'You've told me who we are fighting for,' Godfrey began, 'but why?'

'We have to help build a world for them to be together, a world where angels like Xaphania can not separate them,' Hathrow said, 'have I answered your question?'

'Yes you have,' Godfrey, 'but they have found a way to each other, why are we fighting to give them a world when they simply cannot live in there for the rest of their lives.'

Hathrow drew his sword and pointed towards Godfrey in a flash, 'I think you've asked too many questions.'

Most people would be almost too shocked to think. Although, this turn of events was surprising to Godfrey, he kept his cool and disappeared before the blade even touched him.

Godfrey found himself in the avian city again, realising what had happened and knowing for certain what Hathrow's intentions were. His next move? Godfrey had one thing on mind…

* * *

On a Hrat ship with a course set for France, two pair of eyes flickered in the dim light, with their daemons following suit. They both looked at each other and held each other as tight as they could. In this fragile silence, Will whispered, 'I thought I lost you…'

'You never will,' replied Lyra. They then heard a knock on their door, both said, 'Come in.'

A relieved Mary along with Alex came hugging the both of them, followed by Xaphania, with Jennifer and Janurius standing by the door smiling. Both Will and Lyra recounted the other Will and Lyra that they saw when they were knocked out. The story sounded unbelievable, but Mary and Xaphania listened nonetheless. Jennifer half-listened to their story, but at the end she said, 'I am sorry for not warning you of this coming event, but it was necessary.'

'Necessary?' Will said, 'we could have died there, we…'

'I already saw how it ended,' Jennifer said, 'but I did not quite understand myself what it all meant. Lyra I was wondering if you could use the alethiometer to tell us what the two of you actually saw.'

'Okay, I'll try…' Lyra said and pulled out the alethiometer and pointed the symbols at the baby which she thought stood for the people they saw, then turned the second dial to the globe literally meaning where their meeting took place, and then to the candle for learning and asked the question, 'Who were the people we meet, where did we meet, and why did we meet them?'

The dials only pointed to one symbol, the bird, and Lyra saw the symbol before but could not interpret it before. Now the alethiometer let her glimpse deeper and she saw something quite different... After staring at it for a few minutes, she raised her head up and said, 'The two replicas of ourselves that me and Will saw were really us…'

Will tilted his head at an angle and said, 'Huh? What do you mean?'

'I mean they were a part of us,' Lyra said, 'the part we don't usually pay attention to, but it's the part we are scared of.'

'I noticed it did sound like me but creepier in a way,' Will said. Will felt a chill down his spine. The other Will is a part of him. It scared him, knowing there was something with so much hate and anger in him. Will knew he wasn't evil at heart; he just had a lot of stored anger that needed to be opened.

Lyra felt the same as well, the adventure they both shared when they were young was both memorable but painful, no matter how far back in their mind those memories lay, those memories would somehow find its way out.

All of a sudden the dials on the alethiometer span by itself. The whole room fell into silence as they watched Lyra instinctively read the symbols that showed. All dials pointed to one symbol, the helmet symbolising war or battles and with all three dials pointed at one; it only meant one thing, 'There's gonna be one heck of a fight,' said Lyra.

All eyes turned upon the angel Godfrey. Before anyone was going to attack, Godfrey raised up his hand and said, 'Please, I don't mean any harm at all...'

'Why are you here then Godfrey,' Xaphania asked.

'Wait you know this angel?' Will and Lyra asked almost in perfect sync.

'Yes,' Xaphania said, 'he was responsible for you two back when your journey started more than 5 years ago.'

'I'll get straight to the point then,' Godfrey said, 'I have made a grave error, and I plan to redeem myself by aiding the both of you.'

'Why should we trust you,' Will said, still keeping his guard up just in case.

'You don't have any reason to trust me,' Godfrey said, 'all I can say is Hathrow tricked me into believing we were helping you, but after what I saw my friend, Tristan, did to you two, and after nearly being killed by Hathrow himself, I was definitely convinced I was on the wrong side, and so I've made my decision to aid you. Secondly, I know where Hathrow will go to now that he knows I have probably sided with you. His base of operations is situated in what is known in Will's world as the Bermuda Triangle or the Cursed Triangle as Lyra knows it. It hovers over the sea as a giant cloud, and the only way in is up an invisible pillar which is guarded by ocean dragons and all kinds of creatures of the sea.'

'You expect us to believe this!' Will said, getting slightly agitated, but Xaphania but her hand to stop him.

'Wait Will,' Xaphania said, 'he is telling the truth.'

'Wait, how did you know Hathrow had a fortress up in the Triangle?' Godfrey asked. He was pretty certain only Hathrow's followers would know.

'Do you think I've done nothing all this time except watch,' Xaphania said, 'I've been watching Hathrow from a distance trying to find out what was going on behind my back. I knew he was building a fortress, but I wanted to know where and why. I've seen Hathrow make a few journeys to the Triangle and this confirms it. I also suspected something like an attack but not at this scale. Lastly, that isn't the only way up, Godfrey. The Door of Mirrors is the other option.'

'The Door of Mirrors,' Godfrey mouthed to Xaphania acting a little surprised. 'You would risk their lives in there!'

'I am not risking anything Godfrey,' Xaphania said, 'I am confident that the both of them can get through this…'

Feeling left out of the conversation, Will said, 'Umm, not to be rude but what is the Door of Mirrors?'

Godfrey turned to Will and said, 'Will, let me make this clear, many people have gone through those doors, and have never been seen or heard again, and just for the record, the glowing bullet my friend Tristain shot you two was from the Door of Mirrors. It's too dangerous to go through those doors. I would say going through the entrance of Hathrow's dominion would be much safer than through the Door of Mirrors.'

'And at the cost of how many lives?' Xaphania asked, 'you know a direct assault is going to kill many people.

'One thing,' Lyra butted in, 'where exactly does the door lead?'

'Many stories, myths, legends tell completely different tales…' Godfrey said.

'No!' Xaphania said, 'they all have one thing in common and that is that the door leads to wherever the being or beings want or need to be so long as their path is clear or so it says…'

'And where is the Door of Memories?' Mary asked.

Godfrey with a puzzled look said, 'I am actually not sure…'

'I know where it is and it's right where it should be,' Xaphania said, 'Jordan College…'

* * *

_I'm not really sure if my writing has changed, I have briefly skimmed through the other chapters that I made earlier, so if any of you more eager followers of the story notice anything out of place in context with how I've set the characters and plot etc etc etc please notify me immediately so I can sort it out, after all, I'm doing this wide awake in the middle of the night. Until next chapter, Love Triumphs All!_


End file.
